


Match Made

by 70mtt



Series: Playing with Matches [1]
Category: The Monkees (Band), The Monkees (TV)
Genre: 1960s, Angst and Humor, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/70mtt/pseuds/70mtt
Summary: Micky and Davy decide to set their bandmates up on a blind date with a twist...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fic

Mike came down the spiral staircase. As usual, he was the first one up and looking forward to a morning cup of coffee. Turning on the coffee machine, he then checked the ice box—just enough milk for cereals, their normal breakfast, so he would just have to take his coffee black.

He decided he’d go and sit out on the sundeck, make the most of the peace and quiet before the other three guys eventually got up, but he noticed that someone was already out there, fast asleep in one of the loungers and covered by a pile of blankets. He decided to check out who it was. Yeah, Peter. This was the third morning this week he'd found Pete sleeping somewhere other than the bedroom he shared with Davy. Mike thought it best not to wake him, and just sat in the lounger beside him. Why was Peter not in his room again? Was it he couldn't sleep and had come out to play his guitar and dozed off, Mike wondered, noticing the guitar propped up against the railing. Or the main reason could be that their little Brit band mate had had a date stay overnight and asked Peter to give them some privacy. He could bet that was the real reason.

Pete's far too soft for his own good, Mike realised. Maybe there should be a changeover in the sleeping arrangements, Micky wouldn't be such a pushover, and he'd have a neater and much calmer room without him. He heard a door close nearby, so decided to go and investigate. There was Davy at the front door, kissing his latest girlfriend, Penny, goodbye. Mike let out a slight cough to make Davy aware of his presence.

"Morning, Davy, do you want some coffee? It’s not long since brewed."

"No thanks, Mike.” Davy grabbed the kettle. "Just my usual tea for me."

"It looks this latest relationship seems to be going well for you. How many nights has she slept over? Maybe at least the past two, after our gigs at the Vincent Van Go-Go."

"The past three nights. We can't stay at hers. She shares a room with her sister."

"Okay, but you need to have consideration for the rest of us. There are other places you can take her."

"But you know I'm saving to go to my sister's wedding, so motel rooms are not an option, and Pete said he didn't mind."

"Okay, but have you looked around to see where he slept last night?" Mike asked, giving Davy a stern glare

"Mike, drop it please. I told Davy it was fine," Peter interrupted as he walked in from the sundeck heading for the bathroom. "I'm going for a shower and gonna get dressed."

"There Mike. I told you Pete was okay about it."

"Davy, we all know he never says no to any of us when we ask for anything. Would you give the room up for him for a few nights if he had a chick stay over?"

"Maybe, I guess, but when was the last time we saw Pete with a girl? All of us know he struggles just to even talk to a bird. In fact when was the last time you brought a chick back to the pad either, Mike?"

"Morning. What am I interrupting, guys? I gather it must be about our bassist, as he’s the only one missing." Micky sliding down the staircase made them jump. He put his arms around their shoulders.

"Come on, guys. Let’s get breakfast, then I think l'll make a list and get our food restocked, since we just had the two gigs, and fill up the Monkeemobile."

"Mike, stop trying to change the subject. What’s Davy on about? Chicks, you and Peter… You know we've offered to help you both find dates, but I think I know the only blond you want is out of the room at the moment."

"Yeah, Mike, we see the way you look at him on stage, and the way you treat him differently to Micky and me—"

"Davy, what on earth are you on about? I only treat Peter differently as he isn't as sharp as you both are. I just look out for him. All of you are like the brothers I never had," Mike said, trying his best to not show his true feelings. He walked into the kitchen and got out the cereals, milk, spoons and bowls. "Guys, sorry, but this is all we have left for breakfast, other than some nearly stale bread that should be okay for toast, though."

Peter came out of the bathroom and joined them at the table. "Just toast for me please. Gonna make a herbal tea, anyone else want one?" The guys all shook their heads.

After the breakfast and washing up was done, Mike grabbed the keys to the Monkeemobile. "Hey, Pete, how about you coming and helping me get some groceries at the store, and we can call at the music shop on the way back—didn't you say you needed some guitar strings?"

"Sure Mike, why not."

"Davy, Micky, you two got any plans? Beach, maybe?"

Micky winked at Davy. "I've just thought of a brilliant plan. Davy, let me run it by you."

Micky waited until the guys were out of the front door then patted the couch for Davy to join him. "Davy, you up for plan Operation Blind Date?"

"What, we setting them up for a double date? And who with? Should I get my little black book?"

"No, you don't need that. Come on, we know Mike only has eyes for one person these days… Has Pete ever hinted anything to you, you know private guy talk with your roommate?"

"He doesn't say much, but you know Peter. He seems to live by the ‘love everyone’ philosophy. He could be into guys… I don't seem to watch him as much as you seem to be observing Mike."

"Well, listen, li’l buddy, my plan is we both work on one of them each. I'll take Mike and you Peter, and we’ll pretend we're setting them up for separate dates with chicks, but we’ll send them both to the same place and see how it goes from there! What do you think? Life would be better round here with a happy Nez, right?"

"You really sure this'll work? I mean, one's stubborn and the other's too shy."

“Come on, short stuff. We just need to make up the perfect chick for each of them. How would you describe either of them as a potential date?”

  
“Oh I get you;hmm...tallish shy, mysterious blond, likes the strong silent type of guy, and a tall brunet, awkward with their feelings and into music, looking for a musician type." 

Micky winked at Davy. "That'll do for a start..."


	2. Chapter 2

Not much later Micky and Davy were down on the beach, where some of their neighbours were having a friendly volleyball game and persuaded the guys to join in.

Mike and Peter returned to an empty pad, both carrying a few bags of groceries. Going to put the things into the icebox, Pete pulled away a note stuck to the front. "Mike. the others have headed down to the beach. Should we go and join them now everything's put away?"

“You head off, but I’ll pass. Things to do.” Retreating upstairs to his room, Mike needed space to think. What had happened to him? He felt that he was capable of hiding his feelings and emotions, but the two younger members of the band seemed to have seen right through him. They’d seen how he looked at Pete, Yeah, he admitted to himself, he hadn’t so much glanced at a chick in months. How could he tell his other band mate he was attracted to him?

Meanwhile in the downstairs bedroom, Peter changed into a t-shirt and shorts, and started to head out of the pad to find the others.

“Hey, how’s it going, guys?” Due to the afternoon’s rising heat and more families arriving, the volleyball crowd had dispersed, so Micky and Davy, sitting chatting, quickly changed the subject when Pete appeared.

“No Mike?" asked Davy, looking around. They didn’t want him catching on to their plans.

“No. He's got things to do, and it’s also his turn to cook dinner. Anyone know what's up with him? He was quiet while we were out.”

Micky got up. “I’ll go and chat with him, see if I can get to the bottom of it. Davy, why don’t you tell Pete what we were talking about?” He ran off to the steps, and within a few minutes was inside, heading for his room where Mike lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling “Hey, what’s wrong with you, sulking up here on your own?"

“Nothing’s up pal; I’m fine.”

“Well, you know how we were chatting about your dating situation or lack of it? Davy's got you a date with Penny’s older sister! She sounds like just your kind of girl, blonde, into music, been to college and smart; what d'you think? Are you up for it? Tomorrow night at Ed’s diner at seven."

“Mick, I’m not so sure about this, and I’ve got that song I’m working on. Why don’t you go instead?”

“Sorry, mate, can’t do that…already have plans with Mary. We're off to the drive-in. Come on, you’ll be helping out the others, Davy can spend some time with Penny alone, and if you get lucky and bring her back here, Pete’ll get to sleep in his bed!"

“I guess you won’t give in till I say yes, so just this once I’ll do it.”

Micky was happy part of his plan was coming together. Now it was up to the little Brit to do his part. He headed downstairs for a shower—he was a bit sandy after the time at the beach.

Meanwhile, down on the beach, a similar conversation was taking place.

“Pete, me and Micky want to ask you for a favour. Listen, Mick’s bird has a friend who's just your type, into reading and music and she doesn’t go out much. She’s quite tall, brunette, and we think you’d both get along. You should start going out and mixing with other people."

“But…I’m happy as I am. I don’t really want to go out with a stranger.”

“Come on, pal, we’ve got it set up. She’s gonna be at Ed’s dinner tomorrow evening at seven in a booth near the jukebox wearing a denim jacket and jeans, and she'll have a copy of the LA Times with her. Please, help us out. It can just be you both chatting while you eat and just walk her home. It doesn’t have to go any further. I’m gonna be staying over at Penny’s, so you even get our room to yourself, unless...” he said with a cheeky wink, “it goes well, and you do want to bring her back after.”

Peter blushed and tried to talk, but just couldn’t get any words out.

“You okay? Take some deep breaths.”

“I…I…don’t know whether I can do this, Davy. I’d love to help you both out...but...it's hard to say… Okay." He really wanted to tell Davy the real reason, but was unsure how he’d react. _Just get it out in the open,_ the voice in his head shouted at him. _Tell him. He’s your friend and the sooner it’s out there the better. Just do it!_

“What's the problem? Come on, tell me, I don’t bite.”

“Okay...I’m confused with my feelings. I like both guys and girls. There is someone I like, but I don’t think they’ll feel the same way about me... But I’ll do this for you, okay?” Peter went quiet, thinking he’d revealed enough for now. He didn’t want to go into any more details until he was ready.

“Okay, no problem, buddy. Let’s head back to the pad. It’ll be nearly time for dinner, and Mike’s turn to cook, too."

They both walked slowly in silence, Davy knowing he needed to get Micky on his own later and get him updated. As they went into the living room area, Mike was in the kitchen preparing dinner.

“Perfect timing. Dinner will be about ten minutes.”

Peter went into the bedroom to get changed. They would be rehearsing after dinner, their normal evening routine.

“Mick in your room, Mike? Just want a word with him.” Davy climbed the stairs and went to into the bedroom. “Well, did you have the chat with Mike, then?”

“Yeah, went better than I thought. He’s agreed to do it. How did you do?"

“It was a little awkward. Was hard to get Pete to talk, but I got a yes from him amongst other things… He told me he’s confused and does have feeling for someone.”

“Oooh… any idea who?”

“No, he didn’t give much away, other than he doubts they feel the same as him, but our plan may work out betta than we thought he admitted he likes blokes and birds! What you make of that?"

“You thinking the same way as me? Could the other person be tall, dark and Texan? Pete is spending more time with Mike than he does with us, helping with songs, running errands… Mike never seems to ask you or me to help with anything other than chores, and he even seems to calm down the big guy's temper too, which is a good thing!”

They heard a shout that dinner was ready and headed downstairs. After everything was eaten, Micky got up. "Mike, you and Pete go get set up. Me and Davy will do the dishes.” He knew they could chat while the other two were tuning their guitars.

“Well, mate, the first part of the plan is in motion. We just need to sort out the details of getting them there, and that should be the easy part!” Micky smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micky and Davy decide to set their bandmates up on a blind date with a twist...

The sun was shining through the bedroom window. Mike looked at his clock . Eight a.m. He’d slept in later than normal. Micky was in the other bed sound asleep. If only he would remain that quiet all the time.

  
He left the room, shutting the door behind him and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

  
Someone was already up and the coffee already brewed, He poured himself a cup and went outside where Peter sat cross-legged on the deck, strumming his guitar.

  
“Morning. Have you been out here long? You look more relaxed than the past few morning, I guess Davy had no guest over last night. Thanks for making the coffee.”

  
“Got up and watched the sunrise.Love to be out here with the beach deserted, just the sound of the waves. Think I might go for a swim to clear my head. How about you?”

  
“Nah, not for me, gonna work more on my song. It’ll be a while before the others get up going to make pancakes for breakfast. Want some?”

  
“Yeah, that would be great. I’m going to get changed and hit the water. See you in about an hour.”

  
Pete walked off to his room, leaving the pad about five minutes later.

  
***

  
Mike had been sitting on the bandstand with his guitar for about thirty minutes, trying to work on some chords, when he heard a racket from upstairs, followed by Micky running down the spiral staircase and going straight into the downstairs bedroom, pausing for a moment to say morning.

  
“Davy… you awake?" Micky shook his bed.

  
“I am now. Where’s the fire? What’s the rush, mate? It’s still early what on earth do you want?”

  
“Well …I woke up and started thinking about ‘Operation Blind Date’. Mike’s gonna need the car, so we’ll have to say our dates are picking us up later, and Pete could always catch the bus to the diner.”

  
“Micky, I’m sure this could have waited til later. There’s plenty of time, you know?”

  
“Come on …We need everything to be perfect. This plan has to work out, and so far we’ve sorted out getting there, the time and the place. Now we need to think how they’ll recognise their dates.”

  
“I’ve told Pete, his will be in a booth near the jukebox, in a denim jackets, and will have a copy of the LA Times with them.”  
“Ooh…good idea. I’ll persuade Mike to wear a double denim outfit. What do you think for Pete? Something casual? I’m sure his date will like him in anything, even though from the looks I’ve caught, as little clothing as possible would work better.” He winked slyly at Davy.

  
They decided to talk more later and headed out to the living room.Mike was in the kitchen making breakfast.

  
“Morning, guys.I’m making pancakes for breakfast, even got some bacon and eggs for a treat. There’s some maple syrup too. Either of you mind setting the table? Pete’ll be back soon. He went for a swim.”

  
Davy was putting out the silverware and plates, when Pete came in from outside, heading to the bathroom.

  
“Gonna have a quick shower be out in five minutes ready to eat.”

  
Micky, sitting at the table, noticed Mike’s stare as Peter walked through the room.  
“See that, told you I was right! he whispered, giving a thumbs-up.

  
Soon they were all at the table and finishing the mountain of pancakes, bacon, eggs and toast that Mike had made.

  
“Your turn for dishes today, Pete. Listen, guys, I’m gonna head off to see if I can find us any gigs. I know we’ve got the regular Saturday slot at the Vincent Van Go-Go, but we need more than that to pay the rent… Anyone else want to go?”

  
“I’ll join you,”interrupted Micky before Mike got chance to ask anyone else.“I heard there might be a new club opening up on the Strip could be worth a visit?”

  
They needed to get the others separate, so things could be finalised for later. He grabbed the keys to the Monkeemobile.

“Come on then, let’s go,” he stated, before Mike had chance to object.

Davy knew he had plenty of time to work on Pete while the others were out, but didn’t want to seem too pushy so soon.“Pete…I’m going for a shower. You staying indoors?, Need a little chat when I’m done.”

_What have I got myself into, _Peter thought? while putting the dishes away. _Why didn't I say no to this date, and I can't back out now. Why did Davy hint about bringing her back to the pad? I've never gone further than a peck on the cheek, and that was after a few drinks at a party at college._

He decided to read, going to his room to get his book before sitting on the couch.

Davy went from the bathroom to the kitchen to grab a couple of sodas and went and sat on a chair near Peter.  
“Hey, we just need to go through a few things before this evening. I’m sure you’re a bit nervous. But I don’t think she bites.” He laughed, seeing the look of sheer panic on Pete’s face. “What you thinking of wearing? I’d go for casual, not too formal , It’s only a meal in a diner. A shirt, jeans and sports jacket should do. No tie needed, something comfortable…”  
“Okay, I’ll do that, but. …I’m going no further than walking her home, okay? I’ll be back here tonight on my own ,I’m not ready for anything else.”

  
“No problem. Just letting you know Mike’s going to be out and taking the car, so you gonna be okay using the bus? They’re pretty regular in the evenings.Penny’s calling for me at around seven. She’s borrowing her brother’s car and we’re thinking of hitting a few clubs. Mary and Micky are off to the drive- in, so you can have some time to yourself.”

“I don’t mind the bus, and it’s not too far to the diner, I could even walk there.

What’s Mike up to? You say he’s going out?”

  
Davy pondered. Should he tell him? Why not, see what kind of reaction he got. “He’s got a date too, going out with Penny’s sister.” He saw Pete frown and look away, as he started to get up.

  
“ Think I’m going to go read outside, if we’ve done?”

  
“Yeah, sure, I bet everything will be fine later. Just don’t worry.

  
***

  
Mike parked the car on a side street just off the Strip“ So where’s this new club, then, Mick?”

  
“Just over there. ‘The Dive’ What a name!”

  
They walked noticing it was all closed, but at least a notice was with some contact numbers. It would be about a week before it opened, so plenty of chance to try and chase a gig.

  
They decided to call next door at Denny’s for a soda, and a chance to go through the papers, looking for any work.

“Mike… You’ll ready for this evening?, Her name’s Paula and I heard she likes Southern types, so you ought to wear your denim jacket and jeans.” Micky picked up the LA Times. “Take this with you , Penny can then tell her what guy to look out for. Sit in a booth near the jukebox and pick out a few songs; then you can soon turn the conversation on to music.” He started to snigger. “One good thing about being out tonight: It should be Pete’s turn to cook. I’m not gonna mind missing his cream of whatever soup.”

  
“Micky…he does his best. At least he puts in the effort, even if the end result doesn’t work out. Let’s go I, got a few leads from the papers, so need to get back to the pad and start making some phone calls.”

  
***

  
They arrived back about thirty minutes later. Mike made his calls, worked on his song and it soon got to about six-thirty Pete and Davy were in their room getting ready, so Micky used the chance to get Mike to go upstairs, where they both got changed.

  
Davy heard them go into the upstairs bedroom and dragged Pete out of their room. “Come on. You best go and catch the bus ,don’t want to keep her waiting.And remember, don’t look nervous; just chat and be yourself. I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

Just a little later, the other two headed down to the living room. Are you ready then, mate? Penny’s given Paula the details and where to look for you. Got your paper? Listen don’t look so worried it’s a date, not a court case. I think she’ll get there after you as she’s taking the bus. See you in the morning, keeping everything crossed for you!”

  
“Go, then,” Micky said, giving Mike a slap on the back.“You need to be ready for her arrival.”

  
As he walked out through the front door to the car, the other two hugged, and gave each other a hopeful look.

  
***

  
Mike got to the diner about five to seven and found a suitable booth as near to the jukebox as he could, reading the paper while he waited.

Peter got there just after seven panicking as he was late he knew he should have walked. He scanned the diner, someone reading the LA Times in a booth at the side of the jukebox. He sighed, took a deep breath and walked forward.

  
He sat opposite them and said hello. His date dropped the paper and had a look of sheer terror on their face, Pete froze too. He wanted to make a run for it, but his legs just didn’t want to move …


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micky and Davy decide to set their bandmates up on a blind date with a twist...

Sitting opposite him was not who he had been excepting. No, Michelle, but Michael, his band mate._How, why, what,_ went through his head. He felt like someone had ripped out his tongue, rendering him speechless.

Mike just glared right at him. “What on earth? What’s g-going off? Micky told me to come here, a blind date—"

  
“Davy, told me the same thing. Told me to look out for someone, too.”Peter picked up the newspaper. “He said she’d have a copy of this!”

  
“What are those two playing at?”  
Mike looked mad, steam coming out of his ears. Peter, worried, just stared at him.  
“ Have you any idea what’s happening? Because I sure am puzzled.”

  
“No! I’m as much in the dark as you.” His thoughts were running away with him again. Was he that easy to read , Had Davy seen right through him? Yeah, he had hinted he liked someone, but why? How? Did he know it was Mike?

  
The waitress approached them. “What do you want to order, guys?”

  
“Just two cokes, please, Miss, said Mike.

  
He looked at Peter as she walked to the counter. “Don’t know about you, but I don’t feel like eating. Let’s have our drinks and go back home!”

  
The waitress placed down their cokes, smiling at them. “There you are. Anything else, just give me a shout.”

  
“Thank you.”

  
Peter sipped his drink.“Mike, are you mad? Sorry I’m not who you were expecting to turn up.”  
  
“S’okay, Pete.I wasn’t really looking forward to making small talk with a chick I’ve never met before. It’s kind of a relief. Have you got anything you want to say to me? Because to me, this sounds like we’ve been set up good and proper.

The chick Mick described to me was basically a female version of you!”

  
“Davy did the same to me, even called you Michelle. That’s a French version of Michael!” He laughed.“I’m glad you’re not a chick.I was scared about tonight ,you know how I am with girls. I have a confession…I prefer guys, but it’s still hard to tell someone how I feel about them.”

  
Mike softly grabbed Pete’s hands, noticing they were clammy.“Don’t worry. I think the others have guessed about me having feelings for you, haven’t you noticed? I have been trying to hint to you. He couldn’t read what was going through Pete’s mind ,his face just looked blank.

  
“Come on, let’s go.” Standing, he left cash on the table for the bill.

  
“We can talk better at home.”

  
The ride black to the pad was in silence, just a few brief glances between them when the car stopped at the lights. Mike pulled the car into the driveway and waited till Pete got out, following him through the front door over to the living room. Mike sat on the couch and Pete surprised him by sitting down very close to him.

  
“Mike, I do like you. In fact, I think I love you! There I’ve said it. I’ve been feeling like I’ve had a ticking time bomb inside me, ready to explode at any moment. I couldn’t tell you. I thought you’d be mad at me! I did notice the looks, but I thought it was because I done something stupid as usual.”

  
“Ooh, what on earth am I gonna do with you! Pete, I don’t think you’re stupid. You just do things different to everyone else. You don’t see the bad in people ,that’s one of the things I love about you.” He gave him a small peck on the cheek, not knowing what to expect back. “I love you, too!” Pete just gave him his dimpled smile, but looked nervous,

  
“You love me?”

  
“Yeah,Peter, have done for a while.”  
“Mike, I think you ought to know I’d like to take this further, but what you just did then is the most I’ve ever done with anyone. There was a girl in high school, and a guy from my dorm in college and neither went well!”

  
Mike kissed his cheek again.“Don’t worry. We don’t have to rush anything. Come here.” He put his long arms around Pete.

“If you want to talk about the past, you can, but you don’t have to say a word, okay?”

  
Pete pulled his lips up to Mike’s, and gave him the briefest kiss, then settled his head on his shoulder. “The girl asked me out just to make her ex jealous, and the guy was when I was stoned or drunk, both times I ended up getting slapped!"

  
“Well, I won’t be hitting you for kissing me. You can do it whenever you want,” Mike said kissing him again on the lips but a little harder.

  
Pete smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around Mike. “Can I just snuggle up with you tonight? I don’t want to be on my own tonight. My emotions are all over the place.”

  
“Okay. I’m going up to my room, so you go get ready for bed and come join me. We can have an early night."

  
Mike headed up-stairs with a big grin on his face. _Micky, can't decide whether I want to kill or hug you, but thanks for interfering!_

  
About ten minutes later, Mike was seated on his bed when he heard a knock on the door and Pete came in and sat beside him. Not wanting to scare Pete, Mike had put on a t-shirt and shorts, and Pete was in a t-shirt and pyjama bottoms.

  
“You didn’t need to knock. There’s only us two at home.”

  
“You could’ve been in the bathroom or getting changed. I didn’t want to disturb you.”

  
“Pete, I haven’t got anything you don’t have, and if we and when we take this any further, we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other, if you know what I mean,” Mike said, giving him a sly wink.

  
He noticed Pete blush again. Mike was a little concerned. He’d only ever been with one virgin, his first girlfriend, both of them experiencing each other for the first time. He probably hadn’t had as many chicks as the younger two, but since the band had been together, they were getting a lot more female attention.

Of course, Mick and more so Davy were enjoying as much of it as they could. Mike had a few brief kisses and moments now and then, but Peter just seemed to hide and avoid any contact with girls. If any approached him, he looked like a scared animal in front of a gun.

  
Mike turned on his bedside light, turned off the room light and climbed into his single bed.”

  
“Are you sure you want to share, Pete? There’s always Mick’s bed over there. I’m not forcing you into anything you don’t feel comfortable with."

  
Peter climbed into Mike’s bed.“No, it’s okay, Michael. Can we just cuddle up and sleep close? I want to get used to being with you.”

  
Mike put his arms around Peter, pulling him closer into him, like they were big and little spoons.“ Anything you want or need is fine by me. Let’s just move forward one day at a time together.”  



	5. Chapter 5

Mike stirred from his slumber. He’d had one of the best night’s sleeps in ages. He lay on his side with one arm wrapped around Peter, his other arm between them, with that hand over his crotch, hiding his growing arousal. He wasn’t sure what had happened, but both their t-shirts had been removed and he could feel the warmth from Pete’s bare chest.

  
He decided to get up, gently easing himself away from Pete.

  
_Best not to panic him, _he thought heading off to the en suite to deal with his morning wood.

  
Walking back into the bedroom after, he noticed Peter was awake and sitting up.   
“Morning. Come sit down.” Peter patted the bed at the side of him.

  
“Morning.” Mike smiled back. “You okay? Sleep well? I know I did.”

  
“Yes, thanks.” Peter put an arm around Mike, staring into his dark- brown eyes. “Any idea what happen to my t-shirt? I’m sure I had it on last night.”

  
“I woke up just the same as you, so I’m just as clueless. We probably got too hot snuggled up together.”

  
“I do hope you weren’t trying to take advantage of me while I was asleep!” Peter winked at Mike.

  
“No, no, I wouldn’t do that. I promised you, we’ll go at any pace you want, okay? I’m willing to go slow. I’ll do anything for you. Just being here like this together has made me so happy.”

  
“Okay, thank you,” Peter replied, leaning over and pressing his lips on Mike’s for a small kiss.

  
“Pete, as much as I’d like to stay up here with you all day, we need to get up. I imagine the others will be back home soon. I’m gonna go get the coffee going. You want some breakfast?”

  
“Please, surprise me! But first I’m going to shower and change.” Getting up from the bed, he stopped to pull Mike up. Mike sneaked a quick hug, and they both went downstairs.

  
Mike started pottering about in the kitchen, his mind in overdrive., There were so many obstacles in the way of this relationship going any further. The room situation, the other two guys. ,but they would probably be fine with everything. After all, they had practically forced them into admitting their mutual feelings for each other. But the main thought going through his head was Peter’s innocence. How were they to take things to the next level? Pete’s sensitive, shy, inexperienced. They were going to have to have ‘the talk’.

  
The front door opened and in walked the other two.

  
“Not disturbing anything, are we?” Micky smirked at Mike.

  
Playfully slapping him around the head, Mike asked.“No, why?” “Morning, to both of you two.”

  
“Everything okay? Where’s Peter?” asked Davy, looking around.

  
“Bathroom. He’ll be out soon. How did your dates go?”

  
“Very good,” Davy said, walking over to Pete who was just exiting the bathroom. “Pete, you got chance for a chat?” Grabbing his arm, he dragged him into their shared room.

  
“How did everything go? I’m sorry we lied to you. Neither of you are too mad? We just decided to help both of you out.”

  
“It was a bit of a shock at first, but it’s okay. We slept in the same bed, and kissed a little but nothing else. Let’s get some breakfast. We can chat later.”

  
Micky and Mike were already sitting at the table with coffee and toast.

  
“Pete, you wanna go for a drive? I think we need to talk. That okay?” Mike asked.  
“Are you two gonna be okay with that?”

  
“No problem, Mike. Guess you have things to discuss after last night. I’m sure me and Davy won’t get up to any mischief.” Micky laughed.

  
When Mike and Peter had left the pad, Micky dragged Davy over to the couch. “How we gonna help those two get together properly? I don’t know what went off last night. Mike wouldn’t talk!”

  
“Well, Pete said they kissed and shared a bed. They do need further help from us. Any ideas?”

  
“We could start by changing roommates. You up for sharing with me? I could move downstairs or it’s easier for you to move up , you have less junk than me, and it’ll be easy to move Mike’s things down.”  
“All right, let’s make a start now while they’re both out!”

  
It took about two hours to move things around.

  
“Well, that’s done. Hope Mike’s not too mad about swapping with you, but sharing with Pete should make him happy!”

  
Mike drove the Monkeemobile to a local park. They needed somewhere quiet for that chat. Pete didn’t say a word during the journey, just looked nervous.

  
Pulling up in the parking lot, Mike looked at Pete. “Come on, let’s go for a walk.” They found an area where they could have some privacy and sat under the shade of an oak tree.

  
“Pete, are you ready to talk? I think we need to discuss what happens next between us. Do you want us to be a couple? Have a sexual relationship? Please tell me what you want.”

  
“Mike… I do want to take things further, but it’s scary. I don’t know what to do. I love you, but I’m worried. You’ve been with other people. I’m a …virgin. Are you sure you want me?”

  
Mike held Pete under his chin. “Look at me! I want to be with you! I love you! I was a virgin once. My first time was with a chick, but I had a first time with a guy too. I want to be your first!

  
I’ll be gentle with you. I’ll show you what I think you’ll like.”

  
“Ooh…Mike, there’s an ice cream seller over there. You want one? I’ll buy , won’t be long.” Pete ran over, came back with two vanilla cones, sat back down beside Mike and handed over the ice cream.  
“Thanks, Pete…are you trying to avoid talking about this?"

  
“No…I understand. I’m willing to try the next stage, but it’s gonna be hard to get time on our own, unless one of the others goes out overnight on a date!”  
“We’ll work something out. I think the guys want us to be together. Why else would they have done what they did? Let’s finish these and we’ll head back home.”

  
The drive home, was in silence, but at least Peter looked relaxed not nervous.

  
***

  
Back at the pad, the other two were passing the time playing checkers, Davy winning as he always seemed to do.

  
“Mick, you think we should be here when the guys get back?”

  
“Yeah…I wanna see Mike’s reaction to the move! We can go out later. Give them some privacy. They were going nowhere without our help. We just got things moving faster, If it’d been left to them, nothing would have ever happened.”

  
The front door suddenly opened.  
“Hey, guys, all okay?” Mike asked, heading off to the stairs.

  
Pete came in and sat on the couch, grabbing a magazine from the coffee table.

  
“Mike, go check out Pete’s room. There’s a surprise for you in there.”Micky winked at Davy.

  
There was a shout from within the room. What have you two been up to? Pete, come in here and look what those two idiots have done now!”

  
“Where’s Davy’s things? Your things are in here now!” Pete said observing the changes.

Mick crept up behind them,” Guys… We both thought…this would be better for the both of you. Are you both okay with this?”

  
Davy interrupted Micky. “Mike, just a little thing to know about Pete’s sleeping habits , he talks in his sleep and often sleepwalks. There’s something else, but I’ll tell you later!”

  
Pete looked back at him. “Well, I think Mick should know that you snore, loudly, too.”

  
“No problem. This is fine by me. Least I get some peace away from Mick. Pete, are you okay about this?"

  
“Yes.” He smiled at Mike.

  
“Guys, can we take the car? Me and Davy are going over to my mom’s. I promised Coco, we’d help her move things to her new apartment.”

  
“Sure, here’s the keys. Go give us some chance to get used to this situation!! See you later.”

  
“Cheers. Come on,Davy… There’s some beers in the ice box. Not sure how long we’ll be. I’ve a feeling we’re gonna be making a few trips, and don’t worry; Coco’s giving us gas money.”  
  
“Pete, just need the john, then gonna grab a beer. You want one?”

  
“No, thanks"

  
Mike looked shocked when he came back into the room. Pete was sitting on his bed, stripped down to just his boxers.  
“You okay, babe?”

  
“Yes, Michael, why shouldn’t I be? Come sit next to me.”

  
Mike sat down. Peter took one of his hands and put it on his crotch.

  
“I thought…maybe…we could explore each other!” He winked coyly at Mike.

  
“You sure about this? Do you want this?” He started pulling off his shirt.

  
“It’s my turn to be embarrassed now. Look at me, I’m skinny, hairy, tall and awkward looking! You, you’re perfect, Beautiful in fact. You’re everything I’m not!”

  
Peter put his hand on Mike’s chest.

“You’re perfect to me. It’s what’s in your heart that counts. I can feel yours beating. You gonna take your jeans off so I can see more of you?”

  
He stood removing his belt, slipped down his jeans, then sat back down on the bed.

  
“Ooh… Very nice, and put your hand back! I want this.”

  
Mike obliged. Who was he to argue!”


	6. Chapter 6

They sat staring at each other. Mike leaned over, stroked Pete’s cheek, pulling his face close, moving his fingers to touch Pete’s lips. Then he went in for a kiss, hard and strong. He opened Pete’s lips with his tongue and felt him responding.Exploring each other’s mouths felt so good, so right. Mike pulled up his other hand to caress Pete’s hair. It was so soft and silky, nice to the touch.

Pete decided to be brave and go for it. _Its now or never! _He thought. He put his hand in Mike’s boxers and started stroking his cock slowly.

  
“Peter, oh my god! That feels so good. I guess you do know a few things. Wait a moment.”He stood and removed his boxers. Pulling Pete up, grabbing the waistband of his and pulling them down. He noticed Pete was blushing, still looking slightly nervous.

  
“Please let me take care of you?” Placing his hand on Pete’s penis he gently stroked the head. It was already leaking pre-cum. “Let’s get you a little harder.”

He got down on his knees, looking up into Peter’s eyes, watching his reaction.

  
Before Pete could object, Mike took his cock in his mouth, slowly at first, then quickening his pace.

  
“Oh my god…Michael! That feels soo good!” Peter had a huge smile on his face. He lowered himself, laying on his back, causing Mike to move and take him farther in his mouth. Pete clasped the sheets. He had never recalled a feeling like this, ever. Mike sure knew what he was doing. Both sets of eyes were watching each other.

  
Peter started screaming at the top of his lungs.” Holy fuck! I feel like I’m gonna explode. Hold me down? Ooh my god…I’m gonna come” He felt his release down Mike’s throat.

  
Mike moved up the bed to be closer. He stared into Pete’s eyes. They were glazed over and darker than normal ,he looked spaced out.

  
“Pete! You okay?, I think you need to come back down to earth, babe!” He pulled him up and enveloped him in his arms, kissing him gently.

  
“I…I’m okay. That was. Well, far out. Nobody ever made me feel like that before. What can I do for you?” He said grinding his lips on Mike’s and pushing his tongue into his mouth, sucking and exploring.

  
Mike sat snd pulled Pete up, both of them staring down at his erection. Mike took his hand and placed it on his cock, showing Pete how he liked to be stroked.

  
“You can help me out with this. Look how hard you’ve gotten me. Don’t worry, just do what you’d do to yourself. Do what you like. You have jerked yourself off before? I’ve got lots of things to teach you, boy! We’ll have daily lessons. The boys did good, moving me down here. I don’t think Micky would’ve got much sleep, you joining me in my single bed. We can move our beds together and make them into a double. What you think?”

  
Pete was stroking Mike at a faster pace, both theirs hands still joined together. Pete was still smiling and doing his best to bring him to a climax.

  
Mike could feel his climax starting, and came in bursts over Pete’s hand. He grabbed a t-shirt and cleaned them up.

  
“Pete! Wow, you did good. You sure are a surprise, the things you do to me. Come here and give me a hug?” He place a kiss on the top of his head, as Pete moved in closer to him.

  
“Michael, was everything really okay ? I feel like I can’t move. Do you mind If I have a nap?. I feel tired”.

  
“Yeah, Pete, everything was perfect. Come here.”

  
Peter rested his head on Mike’s chest, looked up, smiling contentedly and was soon fast asleep. Mike watched him, soon joining him in dozing off.

***

Mike woke up, found a clean shirt, and got dressed. He was sure he could hear movement in the living room. He went to investigate, finding Micky with his head in the ice box.

  
“Want a soda?” He had some bottles for him and Davy.

  
“Yeah, pass one over. Did the move go okay?”

  
“Fine, better for Davy though , he got a date with Coco’s roommate. I can’t keep up with him and his many girlfriends! How was your afternoon?”

  
“Good. Real good. Thanks for interfering, again!”

  
“Come on, how would you manage without me?. Mom gave me some cash for helping Coco move, so dinner’s on me tonight. Ordered some pizzas and more sodas. Where’s Pete? You worn him out already? You and him, it’s what you wanted, isn’t it?”

  
“Where is Davy…? Thanks for sorting dinner. Yes, Pete and I are good.It’s what I wanted. Just gonna go and check if he’s awake yet.”

  
“Davy’s gone to get the pizzas. Oh my god! You did tire Pete out” He laughed. “You better wake him before the food gets here!”

  
“Okay,” Mike said, walking into his room. Pete looked like a cherub, his blond hair messy on the pillow.

  
“Come on…wake up!” He said, gently shaking his shoulder. Pete stirred and sat up. “You gonna get up and get dressed? Davy’s gone to get pizza for dinner. It’ll be here soon.”

“How long we got?” He laughed, trying to pull Mike down onto the bed.

  
“Peter! Not now! Later, okay?” Picking up his discarded clothes, Mike passed them to him. “Get dressed, please? Davy won’t be long. I’m going be on the sundeck, okay?”

  
Pete came out of their room a few minutes after Mike. “Hi, Micky,” he said, walking out to find Mike.

  
Davy came in through the front door at the same time. “Pizza’s here, guys. We eating at the table or out on the sundeck? Are those two up yet?”

  
“Everything’s set up outside.” Micky took the Cokes. “Come on. Yes, they are, not long ago though!”

  
Davy set the pizzas boxes down on the large table cloth on the floor. “I’m starving. Don’t know about anyone else. All that manual work has knackered me out!” he complained opening a box and grabbing a slice.

  
“Heard you got a date out of it though, li’l buddy,” laughed Mike, taking a slice of pizza for himself and passing one over to Pete. He was just sitting, looking a little spaced out. “Earth to Pete! Food?”

  
“Hmm… Okay, thanks. Sorry, was just thinking. Must’ve zoned out for a minute!”

  
Micky grinned at Mike. “What on earth have you done to him? It’s a good job we aren’t practicing tonight!. Good pizza, this. Might go and see what’s on the box. Hopefully a decent movie?

  
Davy followed him, picking up the boxes and dumping them in the kitchen. Mick took the Cokes, turned on the television, and sat on the couch.

  
“We can all have a Monkee movie night!”

  
“Miiike!” Pete beckoned, pulling him closer, “You wanna go back to bed?” he whispered into his ear.

  
“Peter!” Mike waited until the others had gone, pressing his lips on Pete’s passionately. “Come on then.Just going to the john first. Won’t be long.”

p  
Mike went into the bathroom and Pete headed to their room.

  
Davy shouted, “You two not joining us then or have you got better things to do? Just keep the noise down if you can! We are both impressionable minors!” He laughed, winking at Micky.

  
“No thanks, bit tired. Gonna have an early night.” Peter Opened his door and went in.

  
Mike walked out of the bathroom and walked over to the couch. “Behave, you two. Good night and don’t come running to us if the movie scares you! I’m locking the door.”

  
He entered the bedroom. Pete had pushed the beds together and was already under the sheets.

  
“Come on, get in here with me?”

  
“Hey, who are you? And what have you done with sweet innocent little Peter Tork?”

  
Starting to get undressed, Mike remembered to lock the door. “I’m on my way, boy!”


	7. Chapter 7

Davy walked down the spiral staircase and headed to the kitchen. No one else was about. He put the kettle on.

Someone must have been up there was coffee in the pot. He opened the cupboards to look for cereal for breakfast, grabbing the box of corn-flakes, and checking the fridge for milk.

  
Mike walked in from outside while Davy was making a cup of tea.

  
“Morning, you been out already? Mick with you?”

  
“No, just me. Not been out long. Needed to pick up a few things.” He went to check if the coffee was still warm enough. He poured a cupful, adding some hot water. “Surprised Mick’s not still in bed.”

  
“No, his bed was empty when I got up. He’s not left a note either. Is Pete still in bed?”

  
“I’ll go check.” Mike headed to his bedroom. He opened the door and shouted to Davy, “Yeah, Pete’s still in bed and I’ve found our missing Monkee."

  
Davy went over to see what Mike was on about. “Ooh, how cute are they together!”

  
Mike looked speechless, just staring at Micky and Peter cuddled up together in bed.

  
“Mike, you gonna wake them or am I? Or shall we just leave them as they are?”

  
“What on earth? What do you think they’ve been up to?” Mike started shaking Micky’s shoulders.

  
“Morning, Mike.” Micky grinned “I wondered where you were. Everything okay?. Ooh… morning, Davy.”

  
“Mick, why are you in our bed? I hope you’ve got some clothes on!” Pulling the sheets off him, Mike saw Mick was just in his briefs. Mike moved and started to shake Peter awake, lifting the covers. No surprise Pete was naked, exactly as he’d left him earlier.

  
“I want an answer from both of you. What on earth is going on here?”

  
“Mike, I came in here looking for you, and was gonna wait for you, but I fell asleep. Nothing’s happened between us. Honestly. Tell him, Peter!”

  
“It’s true. I only just woke up, when you shook me. I promise you nothing went off between us.”

  
“Why were you cuddled up to him then? You both looked pretty comfortable together.”

  
Mick decided to get out of the bed. “I’m gonna go and get dressed.” He dived out of the door as quickly as he could, dragging Davy out with him.

  
“Yeah, run, Mick, I’ll talk to you later!”  
“Michael, I must have just cuddled up to him, thinking he was you. That you were still here in bed with me. Believe me, please. I love you!” Peter said, starting to sob.

  
“I’m not sure what I believe right now. I’m going out for a walk , don’t bother following me!”

  
Mike left the bedroom, slamming the door behind him, leaving by the back door for the beach.

  
Davy watched Mike storm off and decided to check on Pete, only stopping to grab some tissues. Peter had his head buried in his pillow, and had wrapped himself in the covers and was crying. Davy sat on the bed at Peter’s side and tried to get his attention. Pete sat up, still in tears.

  
“Davy, he hates me! Nothing happened. I didn’t even know it was Micky? Do you believe me?”

  
Hugging him, Davy said. “Of course I believe you. He’s just a little mad. Shocked, I suppose. Probably a little jealous.” He passed Pete the tissues. “Here, wipe your eyes. Mike will walk his temper off and come back calmer and I’m sure everything will be okay.”

  
Mick knocked and came in.“Pete, I’m sorry. Listen, I’ll talk to him when he gets back.” He wrapped his arms around both him and Davy.“Come on. Group hug. Smile, Big Pete, we know he loves you! It’s gonna be okay. Get dressed and join us in the living room. Davy will make you a cup of tea.”

  
They both left the room Peter put on his boxers, deciding to go for a shower first. He too needed to calm down before Mike returned.

“Mick, I bloody hope he does calm down. What on earth were you thinking?”

  
“Don’t worry, I think the worst is over. He just needed to let off some steam. I’m sure he’ll come to his senses and realise nothing happened between us.”

  
“I hope so, for Pete’s sake. Surely he knows Pete wouldn’t do anything with anyone else. We’ll both have a chat with him. I’m positive he won’t want to kill you either!” Davy laughed.

  
Pete came out of the bathroom. “Think l’m gonna get some toast. Thanks for the tea, Davy.”

***

Nearly two hours later, Mike returned in a much better mood. Davy and Micky were playing cards.

  
Peter had gone back into the bedroom with a book and his acoustic guitar.

  
“Listen, Mike, I’m really sorry, nothing did happen. I did just fall asleep. Sorry!” Micky said.

  
“I hope you’re calmer now. Pete got himself in a right state. He’s shut himself in your room. He thinks you hate him. Do you really think he’d want to get it on with Micky?” Davy added.

  
“It’s okay. Sorry, Mick. I’ve calmed down. Just needed to clear my head. It was just a surprise and I guess I got a little jealous. I mean, look at me! Why would someone like Pete fall for me?”

  
“He’s in love with you. Can’t you tell? He only has eyes for you! I think you’ve got some serious making up to do. Me and Davy can make ourselves scarce for a few hours if you want?”

  
“How about we go round to Coco and Jane’s, Micky? Mike can go talk to Peter…”  
“Okay” Micky agreed.

  
Mike knocked on the bedroom before opening it. “Can I come in, Pete? Are you okay? I’m so sorry.”

  
I panicked when I saw you two together. I know you wouldn’t do anything with Micky or anyone else. Please, do you forgive me? I do love you. l’m just worried you’ll get bored with me.”

  
Peter put his book on the bedside cabinet. “Michael, don’t think any of those things. I love you just the way you are. I forgive you. I’m in love with you. You’re my everything! Come here please…and you’re a bit over dressed for my liking.” He lifted the sheets to show he was naked, ready and waiting.

  
“Peter, you’re too good to me. I don’t deserve you.”

  
He started stripping as he walked over to Pete, climbing onto the bed. “Give me a hug now.” He pulled him closer, pressing his lips down on Pete’s and opening them with his tongue, both their tongues wrestling and exploring each other.

Eventually coming up for air, Peter started moving down Mike, licking his nipples, his stomach and then took Mike’s cock in his mouth. Looking up with a wicked smile, he sucked up and down, swirling his tongue around the head and slit, licking the shaft, then swallowing again, getting faster and working Mike until he climaxed, coming in bursts down his throat.

  
“Oh, Peter…. I can’t believe that’s your first time giving head. You sure are a quick learner.”

  
“I guess I’ve got a good teacher.” Peter winked at Mike, kissing him again and lying beside him.

  
“Well, I guess you’re ready for your next lesson then, boy. You want to know why I went out this morning?” he said, reaching under the bed. “Here, look. “ He showed Pete a bottle of lube.

  
“Ooh…interesting. What’s this for? Come on, Mr. Nesmith, what you gonna do with it?”

  
“Get closer to me and lie on your side. I need access to that perfect ass of yours.”

  
He opened the bottle, poured some on to his fingers, and rubbed it into Pete’s opening. He slowly put in one finger, going past the muscle gradually, moving slowly in and out.

  
Pete soon started moaning and moving around Mike’s finger.

  
“I’m gonna add another finger now.” Pete’s grin got wider and his moans got louder. “You’re doing real good. I think I’m able to add another.” Mike now had three fingers thrusting in and out of Pete. He took Peter’s cock in his other hand. Pete was writhing and pushing himself back on Mike’s hand, screaming obscenities that Mike had never heard him say before. It didn’t take long for his climax, gushing all over Mike’s hand and his own stomach.

  
Pete collapsed back on the bed. Mike took some tissues and cleaned them up.  
“Well, babe. I’ll give you an A for effort. We can use the lube for your next lesson. We're gonna go slow.Losing your virginity its a one time thing and I'll be proud to be your first lover, and make a man of you!” He winked jokingly “I want to fuck you and make love to you”

  
Pete smiled at Mike. “I don’t think I can move right now. You’ve worn me out. No wonder I’m sleeping more the past few days. I just wish we’d got together earlier. I’ve been missing out on so much.”

  
“Don’t worry. Maybe tomorrow. We’ll have to get up and dressed soon , those two will be back soon."

  
“Love you, Mike. I think this is one class I’m not gonna flunk”

  
“Love you too. You’ll be graduating this course with honours, the way you’re going.” Mike dived on Pete for another kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Mike was in the kitchen cleaning up after he and Pete finished their late lunch. Pete came into the living room from their bedroom, changed and looked ready to go out, Duffel bag over his shoulder.

  
“I’m heading off to the library. Shouldn’t be too long.” He went over to Mike, wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

“See you soon.”

  
“Don’t you wanna wait for the others to get back with the car?.We could go together.”

  
“It’s okay. I’m going to walk there. I don’t mind it’s not too far. I could call when I’ve done, if you want to come and pick me up?” Grabbing his jacket from the coat stand, he headed out of the front door.

  
Mike decided to make the most of the pad being empty. He had some peace to work on his new song. He picked up his guitar and note-pad, sat on the band-stand, and started playing.

  
The silence didn’t last for long. About twenty minutes later, the front door banged open. Mick came in, followed by Davy. Mick came over to the band-stand and started banging away at his drums. Davy just sat down in a chair, sighed, and shook his head.

  
“What’s a matter with you two then?” Mike asked looking over at Micky.

  
“Well, we decided to take Jane and Coco out for lunch, so called into the Star diner on the Strip. Guess who else was there? Mary. Micky didn’t see her and was messing around with Coco. Next thing, Mary storms over, slaps his face, and tells him he’s dumped. She wouldn’t listen to him trying to explain it was his sister and not a girlfriend. She just shouted at him, and ran out of the door.”

  
“Ah poor Mick. Just not your day today, is it!” Mike came up behind the drums and gave him a hug. “I’ll go get some beers outta the ice box. You two want one?”

  
“Why not. Mick could do with drowning his sorrows. Mike, have you and Pete made up then? You got him locked away from Micky in the bedroom?”

  
“Yes, everything’s fine with us, and he’s out gone to the library. Here’s your beers. Mick, come sit over here. Call her later , she might calm down and give you another chance.”

  
***

  
Meanwhile, Pete was in the library, checking out the non-fiction section. He wasn’t sure where to look, but he was too embarrassed to ask for any help from the older female librarian behind her desk. He kept walking up and down. He picked up a book on meditation and relaxation. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned around, looking straight into the face of the librarian.

  
“Would you like any help, young man? Is there any particular kind of book you’re looking for?”

  
“I…I’m…erm…looking for some books on sex education,” he whispered to her, looking around and hoping no one else was listening.

  
She guided him over to a set of shelves around the corner. “There you go. Take a look at this section. She walked away, leaving him to browse.

  
He decided on two and, picked them up, then went to look at the fiction section, grabbing a few Sherlock Holmes novels and take to them to the desk to get them checked out. The woman from earlier didn’t look bothered by his choice of books. She just stamped them and handed them back to him. He put them in his duffel bag, left the building and headed back to the pad. It was only a twenty- minute walk home, giving him chance to think.

  
***

  
Walking through the front door, he noticed the other two were now back. He hung up his jacket and headed to his room to hide his books in his closet. He came back out and sat down next to Mike.

  
“Hi, Pete, you look a lot better than earlier and much happier than Mick over there.”

  
Micky came away from his drums. “Give it a rest, Davy, I’m gonna get another beer. Mike, Pete, you want one? Davy, I think one was enough for you It affects you quicker, being so short!”

  
“I’ll have another,” said Mike. Pete shook his head. “No, thanks. Is there any soda?”

  
“Yeah, Pete. I’ll bring over a Coke. You can have a Coke too, Davy,” Micky said passing the bottles out.

  
Mike decided since they were all at home, they might as well rehearse , they had their regular Friday- night gig at the Vincent Van Go-Go, and it always helped to keep as tight a unit as possible.

  
After that, Mike made some sandwiches for dinner, and they ate them while watching the television.

  
Davy decided to head off upstairs to bed after having a shower. He wasn’t interested in the movie the others had started to watch. Mike and Micky seemed to be enjoying the western, and Pete had fallen asleep leaning against Mike.

  
“Night, guys. I’ll leave your bedside light on for you, Micky.”

  
About an hour later, as the movies credits were rolling, the others decided to head off to bed too.

  
“Mick you gonna help me move Pete? Stupid to wake him to go to sleep again. I’ll grab his shoulders, you get his legs.” They moved Pete to the bedroom and laid him down on the bed. “You can go now, Mick. I’ll get him undressed.”

  
“Okay. Are you gonna let him get some sleep tonight?. He looks like he could do with a night off!”

  
“Yes! Good night. See you in the morning.”

  
Micky climbed the stairs, a little light-headed. He rarely drank , they didn’t often have much alcohol in the pad, always needing any spare money for other things. He got undressed to his briefs, turned off the light, and got into bed.

  
It was taking him ages to get to sleep, and, forgetting it was Davy in the other bed, he got out and climbed in. When he was lonely, fed up, or tired, he often used to cuddle up to Mike. He was like the big brother he wished he’d had. He put his arms tightly around Davy and got closer, stroking his hair and neck while starting to doze off.

  
Davy was a deep sleeper and was half in the middle of a dream, so when Mick started to cuddle up to him, Davy started stroking and caressing his face. Pulling him in closer had, their noses rubbing together. Micky responded and pressed his lips into Davy’s, giving him a deep kiss.

  
Davy dived up as though he’d had an electric shock. Leaning over, he put on his bed-side light. He stared horrified at Micky as he too sat up, looking shocked. They just stared at each other.

  
“Mick. What were you doing? Why are you in bed with me? I can smell the beer on your breath, so I guess we can blame that…, Just get back in your bed. The other’s don’t need to know anything!"

  
“Sorry, Davy. Okay, not a word to anyone. This doesn’t leave this room, I promise. I’m gonna go and have a warm milk. That normally helps me sleep.”

  
He went to the kitchen, got a pan, and started warming up some milk. He sat at the kitchen table and had his drink, washing his cup afterwards, wiping it and putting it away.

  
He decided to check if Mike was still awake. From sharing a room with him for over eighteen months, he knew Mike wasn’t the best sleeper. Micky was stressed and needed to talk to someone. He walked over to the downstairs bedroom. He checked and the door wasn’t locked, so he opened it as quietly as possible. He noticed Peter was asleep, but Mike had his back to the door, so Micky couldn’t really tell. He wasn’t sure whether to go back to his own room, but didn’t want to disturb Davy.

  
There was a space between Mike and Peter, so Micky, not really thinking straight, climbed up onto the bed and lay down in between them and drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Mike was half awake, he turned to cuddle into the warm body next to him, _thinking it was Peter_! Since the room change over he seemed to have slept much better, he was enjoying sharing a bed.

  
It must have got cooler during the night, as Micky had climbed under the sheets.

  
Mike decided to surprise Peter with a different wake up greeting, he knew he had a boner and was sure Pete would too, they seemed to be getting in sync with other over the past few days. He dived his head under the sheets, and went to grab Pete’s dick. He wondered why and when Peter had got up and put on some underwear, he knew when he’d put Pete into bed he was as naked as he was!

Suddenly there was a yelp and whimper!

“What’s a matter Pete?” Coming up from under the sheets and coming face to face with a very shocked looking Micky staring back at him. “Mick! Oh my god! What?, How?, Why are you in bed with us?, and how did you get in here?” He sat up and looked down at Micky.

“The doors unlocked, I came in late last night, I think, I wanted to talk and you were asleep, so I just got in bed with you. I’ve done it before when we shared a room. But you’ve never grabbed me there before!. I’m glad I had some briefs on” he laughed. “Michael Nesmith corrupting a minor!”   
  
“I didn’t realise it was you okay?. You got a death wish boy, two mornings in a row I’ve found you in our bed, Are you okay? Listen we can chat later.”

Pete started to wake, sat himself up, and his puzzled gaze went from Micky to Mike.

“Michael, Mick, am I interrupting something here, I’m a little puzzled what’s going off. Last thing I remember falling asleep on the couch. Now I’m naked in bed with both of you. We haven’t…..”

“No Pete, nothings happened between the three of us. I put you to bed, you were still asleep. Just sometime during the night Micky here decided to join us! Least he has some underwear on.”

“You’re blushing Mike, is there anything you’re not telling me. Mick would you mind moving over.”

Mick gave Pete and Mike both a hug, climbed out of bed. “I’m gonna go and get dressed.”

“Peter, I realised it was Mick before anything happened, come over here” Pulling him close embracing him tightly. “I was gonna give you a surprise, but instead he surprised me. I think he’s just upset about being dumped. I’m going to chat to him later.”

“Shame I missed out on something.” He lifted his head up for a kiss. “Good Morning, love you.”

“ I love you too Pete, You just sit back and enjoy. You can have your surprise now” Pulling up the sheets and starting licking down Pete’s body, eventually taking his cock fully in his mouth, working him to a climax, then moving back up for a hug.

“Ooh, I could get used to this” he gave Mike a dimpled smile. “I guess we better get up.

They both got dressed going out to the kitchen to start on breakfast, downstairs was deserted.  
Micky had gone back to his own bed..

“I’ll start the coffee, and put the kettle on for your tea. Want some toast?”

“Please, don’t you fancy trying some of my herbal tea? It’ll calm you down.”  
“No thanks, need my strong coffee first thing. What you want to do today?. Sounds like those two are getting up, I’ll gave that chat with Mick soon”

“I’m gonna head off down the beach to read after breakfast, I’ll come back for lunch, I’ll take my tea down in a thermos” Grabbing a slice of toast and going for his book.

Davy and Micky came downstairs to the kitchen, Mick helped himself to coffee and some corn- flakes. Davy got tea and toast.

“”I’m heading off out soon got a date with Jane Mike, don’t think I’ll be back for lunch.”

“Before you go out, Any ideas of what we should do for Pete’s birthday on Saturday?, I could get some food in and have a cook out on the grill. Have a think about it, lets us know later”

A horn beeped outside. “That’ll be Jane for me see you later guys.”

“Now it’s just us Mick, I’ll wash, you wipe and we can chat about whatever’s on your mind.”

“I’m just upset because I’m single again. Davy’s goes through a few girlfriends a week. You and Pete have got together. I don’t want to be the odd one out. Mary didn’t even give me chance to explain. I just don’t think chicks take me serious. I want what you and Pete have. It seems like you’ve been a couple for more than a few days. It’s like you were mean’t to be together.”

“Listen if Mary wasn’t willing to hear you out, I reckon she’s not the right girl for you. We’ve got the gig tomorrow night. Miss Right could be there for you, you’ll meet your perfect partner soon I’m sure. Look It took me and Pete long enough to get together, but we got there eventually didn’t we. With some help from you guys”

“Thanks Mike, I guess you’re right. Could be some cute blondes at the gig tomorrow.”

“Imagine so, you just get in there before Davy. You got any ideas for Pete’s birthday, I’m gonna plan something special for the just the two of us!” He winked at Micky.

“Listen, I’m gonna call my mom. In the garage at home theres an old upright piano, it’s been there gathering dust for years, it’s a little battered but well loved. I know Pete’s got his organ, but I’m sure he’d love to have use of a piano” Going other to the phone to call his mom.

After a ten minute chat. “Mike she says we can have it. We don’t even have to go and get it, Robert my step dad says he can bring it here in his pick up too for us. He’ll be here in about an hour, we can hide it in the garage, could even give it a lick of paint, what you think?”

“Brilliant idea Mick, Pete’s gonna love it.”

Within the hour Robert had arrived and helped the guys unload the piano and its stool, and hide them in the garage, he’d even brought them some tins of paint.

“Looks ok doesn’t it. Thanks Robert and tell Mom thanks for the food. Saves me cooking lunch!”  
His mom always made sure they never went hungry. She’d sent a few pies, potatoes and vegetables.

“Give my thanks to Janelle, she sure is a good cook. Should we have it for dinner this evening? I can rustle up some sandwiches for lunch. We’ve got cheese, ham, tuna and some salad.”  
“Cool, I’m gonna go check out what paint we’ve got in the garage.”

Just as Micky disappeared into the garage, Peter walked in through the back door. Sneaking up behind Mike, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“ You’re making lunch. I’m hungry, can I have grilled cheese please?. Do you want some help?”

Micky came back in from the garage, picking up the ringing phone as he walked by.

“Hello, okay, yeah he’s here. Pete it’s for you?.”

After a brief conversation, Pete hung up and walked over to the others. Mike passed him his sandwich and handed a plate to Micky.

“That was Andy, he wants me to go into the studio for a few hours for a bit of session work for a band they need a banjo player. I might be needed tomorrow too, the money’s good too. Mike can you give me a lift? They want me there in half an hour”

“No problem, just let me finish my sandwich and we can set off

“Thanks I’m gonna get changed, be ready in five minutes.”

“That gives us chance to work on the piano, while he’s out, theres quite a lot of tins of paint. We could do it multi-coloured, or his favourite orange.”

“Let’s see when I get back, shouldn’t be long. You ready Pete?”

“Yeah on my way, just need to case up my banjo and I’ll be all set to go, See you later Micky.”

  
***

Mike dropped Peter off and drove back to the pad, Mick was in the garage in his overalls, various paint cans open around him.

“What color do you think then? There’s plenty of choice here.”

“I’d go with orange, it’ll brighten up the living room too. Do you think there be enough room on the band-stand for it?.

“Already checked the space while you were out. It will fit to the right of my drum kit opposite side to his organ. Lets get started with the painting.”

They got to work and soon got it finished, there was enough paint for two coats for both the piano and stool. Just as they were heading back into the living room, Davy returned.

“Hey guys, I picked up some pretzels and chips for Pete’s bbq. Are we gonna get him a present?”

“We got that sorted little buddy, come and have a look.” Micky lead him off to the garage.

“He’s gonna love that, be good for the band too. I hope you’re planning a good present Mike and don’t forget its valentines day on Sunday too. So is it going to one big present for both!”

“I’m not sure. Was planning on getting him a gift and doing something special, but I totally forgot about valentines day. I guess I better get thinking!”

“Well I’m hoping for a lot of cards from my many admirers.”

“Of course Davy. I’m gonna go and pick Pete up, you two mind starting on dinner, warm up the pies and vegetables. I shouldn’t be long.”

Later after dinner, they practiced their set for their gig.   
  
After watching television for a while, they all headed off to bed.

“Hey Mick, I’m locking our bedroom door tonight!” Mike whispered in his ear.


	10. Chapter 10

Peter was awake before Mike for a change. They were together lying side by side. Mike had one arm draped over him, and he was also poking into his side with his erection. Pete wondered if Mike was normally like this every morning. _It's something_ _I guess I'm gonna have to get used to._

  
He felt his own arousal growing, so he decided to get closer and try something. They were both now quite hard. Pete moved his groin into Mike’s so their dicks lay next to each other, and rubbed them against each other. He heard Mike start moaning, so put more pressure into the friction between them.

  
“Good morning, Pete. I see you’re happy to see me,” Mike said, climbing on top of him so their bodies were grinding closer together. “This is a nice way to be woken up.” He moved his body up and down over Pete’s until the friction and heat caused a mutual orgasm, both of them erupting over each other.

  
“Morning, Michael. Love you.” Wrapping his arms around Mike, Peter laid his head on his chest.

  
“Love you more!” Mike replied, kissing the top of Pete’s head, then cupping his face in his hands and pulling him closer, pressing their lips together in a strong, bruising kiss, their lips crashing against each other. “Least we didn’t wake up with Micky today. l’m enjoying this, sleeping and waking up together, our closeness. Just us, me and you. I could stay here in bed with you all day.”

  
“That would be nice, but I’m due in the studio in over an hour. l’m gonna hit the shower.”

  
“Okay. Shame the others are here, or I’d be tempted to join you. But I’ll go and make you some tea and start on breakfast. Better get dressed first. You want a lift?”

  
Pete nodded and put on his robe, grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom.

  
Mike followed him out, went over to the kitchen to start the coffee machine, and filled the kettle.

  
Ten minutes later, Pete was in the kitchen with him, eating some toast. Davy and Micky were eating cereals at the kitchen table.

  
“After breakfast, we should head off to the store. We need to restock our food, and you two are coming with me. We can drop you off on the way, Pete, and remember to call me if you want picking up later?”

  
The others nodded yes. They knew Mike wanted to get extras in for Pete’s birthday.

They dropped Pete near the Strip, and drove off to the grocery store.  
Micky got a cart. “Okay. What do we need then, Mike? Can we get some beer in, please?”

  
As they went along, things like bread, milk, cornflakes, butter, jelly, soup, cheese, tomatoes, and eggs were thrown into the cart. Mike got some bottles of Coke and other soda, some burgers, sausages, and bean burgers for the grill, and some more party food. Micky went and picked up two six-packs of beer. Mike threw in some of Peter’s favorite chocolate bars as a treat for him.

  
“That’s all done then, I just need to go and pick out a present. I want to get him something special.”

  
They called at a store on the way back, and Mike looked at watches, beads, and rings. “What do you guys think? A watch would be practical, but he does like his beads.”

  
“I’d go for the beads. It’s more personal. Pete’ll love whatever you get him,” Davy said.

  
Mike picked up a necklace with turquoise, orange, and amber coloured beads. “I’ll get those, and I’m going to get him some socks too. You’ll see why tomorrow!”

  
“Mike, don’t worry about a cake for him. I asked Mom yesterday and she’s baking one for us. She said it would be ready to collect in the morning. I could invite Coco to the bbq and she can go get the cake and also bring Jane for Davy.”

  
“Thanks, Mick, great idea. Of course invite Coco and Jane. Let’s go home.”  
They arrived back at the pad and carried in the bags of groceries, making sure to hide the party food.

  
“Will you two make the lunch? I’m going to wrap up Pete’s presents. Did any of you check the mail?

  
“Right on it,” shouted Micky, going to check the mailbox. “A few bills, letter for Mike, letters and cards for Peter, also a note to say there’s some parcels been left at Mrs Purdy’s for us. Davy, let’s go get them. Mike, post’s on the table—me and Davy are just going to Mrs Purdy’s, okay?”

  
They came back with three parcels, all for Pete. “We’re back!” shouted Davy “Looks like birthday presents from Pete’s family for him. We’ll hide them in the garage.”

  
Mike came back in and followed the other two into the garage.

  
“The piano looks good now the paint’s dry. We need to get it on the bandstand in the morning.”

  
“Davy, don’t forget to wrap up the incense sticks and holder we got for Pete. They’re in our room.”

  
After lunch, Davy and Micky headed down to the beach—Davy had spotted a group of girls playing volleyball. Mike stayed behind, knowing Pete might call for a lift at anytime. In the meantime, he decided to start cleaning the kitchen. He knew the others rarely bothered.

  
Pete called just after four o’clock, so Mike left a note to let the others know where he’d gone. Pete was waiting outside the music store, around the corner from the studio.

  
“Thanks for coming for me. Is there anything you need while were here? I’ve just called at the record store for a few things. The band paid me eighty bucks. Got to play the piano for them too.”

  
“No, I’m okay. Don’t need anything. Let’s go home.”

  
“Andy’s got me an audition at the Windsor hotel. They’re opening a piano bar and want a classical pianist maybe a few afternoons a week. It’ll be good to get playing the piano and classical music again. The audition’s Monday afternoon—would you mind coming with me? Help calm my nerves.”

  
“Of course I’ll go with you, but why are you so nervous? You’re the best musician out of the four of us. You’ll be brilliant, and they’d be stupid not to want you.”

  
“You should know me by now. I freeze around new people and doing new things.”

  
“Hey, I know for a fact you’ve been doing plenty of new stuff this week, without any problems.”

  
Mike pulled the Monkeemobile into the driveway. “All you gotta do is play, and you’ve been playing the piano most of your life. Just close your eyes, put your head down, get in the zone and play.

Let’s go in. Remember we’ve got the gig tonight—we need to go through the set list, see if we need to change anything.

Looks like the other two are still down on the beach. Hope they’re not gonna be much longer. It’s nearly five now. They’re gonna need to get showered and changed before we go out.”

  
Mike got his copy of the set list, and sat down at the kitchen table.

  
“I wouldn’t worry about that. The set was fine last week, and the crowd enjoyed it. You worry too much! We’ve both got our own insecurities, and we need to help each other change, don’t you think?”

  
Pete stood behind Mike putting his arms around his shoulders. He pulled his head into his neck and rubbed their noses together. Mike responded by grabbing Pete’s hands, kissing his fingers.

  
“I like moments like this, just the two of us together. Okay you win, I’ll leave the set list as it is.”

  
“Good. Yeah, it’s nice like this. What time are we due at the club? Have we got time to maybe…”

  
“No, sorry, Peter, we haven’t got the time. What’s getting into you? I think I can hear the others.”

  
Micky and Davy walked in from the sundeck. Mick opened the ice box and got a soda.

  
“We thought we’d better get back. I call first shower,” Davy said, running into the bathroom.

  
“Let’s get the instruments into the car, Mick, then you shower. I’ll go after you, then Pete. We’ll get changed and be ready to set off.”

  
***

  
They arrived at the Vincent Van Go-Go at seven thirty, with thirty minutes to set up and tune up before the eight o’clock start. As Mike had told, Micky there were quite a good few young blondes dancing away to them playing. Mick was in his element singing and getting attention from the girls.

  
During the interval, Davy and Mick were sat at a table with Jane, Coco, and Grace, one of the young blondes who seemed to have attached herself to Micky.

  
Mike and Peter stood at the bar, each having a Coke. “Look, Pete, Mick’s looking happy already.”

  
“All you three seem to like blondes, but I don’t think Davy has a preference, hair color or height.”

  
“Hey, there’s only one blond I’m interested in right now, and I hope you’re not eyeing up any young brunettes either. You’re all mine, okay! Let’s get the others and get back on stage.”

  
They’d finished their second set and encore by about ten thirty, and all the equipment was packed in the car by eleven. About fifteen minutes later, they were back in the pad.

  
“Don’t know about you lot, but I’m off straight to bed. It’s been a long busy day. You coming, Pete? Good night, you two,” said Mike.

  
“I’m off to bed too, guys. Night,” said Davy, being followed upstairs by Micky.  
Micky and Davy were going to give Pete and Davy about half and hour and then sneak down quietly and move the piano to the bandstand, ready to surprise Pete in the morning. At least it was on wheels so hopefully they wouldn’t be heard moving it around.

  
Once he and Pete were in their room, Mike locked the door.

  
“Listen, Pete, let’s just snuggle up tonight, sleep in each other’s arms. I’ve got lots of things planned for over the next two days. So you need to rest up—no overexerting yourself until tomorrow.”  
“Sounds intriguing. I can’t wait. Can I have a kiss though?” Peter giggled at Mike.

  
“Of course, Pete, and please get that hand back up here where I can see it! Good night.”


	11. Chapter 11

Mike woke up first just as he’d hoped. He had a busy day ahead planned for Peter’s birthday. Pete was currently lying on top of him blissfully asleep, his head in the crook of Mike’s neck. He could really do with checking if the other two had managed to move the piano. But the problem was how he could disengage himself away from Peter without waking him, and did he really want to move.  
Today hopefully would be the day that they moved their relationship onto the next level.

  
Pete was stirring. He opened his eyes and stared up at Mike. “Good morning. Michael. Love you.”

  
“It’s always a good morning waking up with you, Pete. Love you too and happy birthday.” Mike leaned down and kissed his forehead. “What present would you like first?” he asked, rolling Pete over and pinning him on the bed.

  
“I don’t know. I do like surprises…what do I deserve? I can’t do much, as I can barely move.”

  
Mike put a finger in Pete’s mouth, then moved closer, replacing it with his tongue, licking the roof of Pete’s mouth, then wrapping their tongues together passionately. Mike felt his cock growing and getting harder. He moved his hand in between. Just as he’d imagined, Pete was standing to attention too.

  
“I’m gonna ease you in gently. We can try pleasing each other—do you get what I mean?”

  
“I think I’ve some idea,” Peter replied, trying to wriggle from under Mike. He managed to get a hand on Mike’s erection. “I think you might want me to take care of this in my mouth while you do the same to me.”

  
Mike had a shocked expression. “Peter, I really thought you were sweet, innocent, and inexperienced. I didn’t think you knew about something like that!” He winked and laughed at him.

  
“I’ve been doing a little homework without you.”

  
“What…Peter…not with Micky, I hope?” Mike joked.

  
“No, not with Mick. Well, you know I went to the library? I’ve been reading one of the books I borrowed. I know it explains everything in it as things between a man and woman together. But anything can be adapted, can’t it?

  
“Okay then, boy, let’s see how much you’ve learned.” Mike moved so he was able to take Pete’s dick in his mouth at the same time Peter took his. He felt Pete swallow him, moving his mouth up and down. He started licking the head, moving around the shaft almost like he was sucking a lollipop. He started giving the same treatment to Peter, and they were so in sync that they came together at the same time.

  
“Peter, you amaze me. You’re gonna have to show me these books.”

  
“No way. I’ve got them hidden away, but I think I’m gonna need a lot of help with the practical side.”

  
They heard someone trying to open the still locked door. Davy started banging.

  
“Come on, guys are you both awake and decent? If not, put on some clothes and open the door.”

  
Pete grabbed his discarded pants and shirt and Mike put on some boxers and some pants and a T-shirt. “Okay, I’m on my way.”

  
Mike got up and opened the door, and the other two barged in and jumped on the bed. “Happy birthday, Peter,” they both said, giving Pete hugs. “Mike, you’re ready, so we can give him his surprise and presents. Everything’s all set up.

We’ve even got coffee and tea ready for you both.”

  
“Come on, Pete. Take my hands, close your eyes and come with me.” Mike led him into the living room. He gave the others a wink and smile, moving Pete over to the bandstand.

  
“Open your eyes, now,” said Micky. Pete opened his eyes, looked shocked, smiled, and burst into tears.

  
“Peter, what’s the matter? Why’re you crying?” Mike hugged him, pulling him in close.

  
“It’s brilliant! This is the best present ever, guys. I love it and it’s orange too.”

He walked over, sat on the stool, and immediately started playing a classical tune. “Thank you so much, guys.”

  
Davy pulled him over to the couch. “Come on, there’s more presents and cards over here.”

  
“This is from me and Davy.” Micky handed over their present. Pete opened it.

  
“Ooh, incense sticks and a new holder. Thank you.”

  
Mike handed over his gifts. “Just a few small things, but I’ve got plenty of things planned.”

  
Pete opened some candles, chocolate bars, and two pairs of socks. “Michael, you got me two matching pairs.” He laughed because Mike had split the pairs, wrapping two gifts of orange and blue socks.

  
“The boxes over there are from your family.”

  
Peter started to open them, starting with the smallest. His gran had sent him some new jeans, a shirt, pyjamas, some boxers and matching socks. From his brothers and sister there was some books, note books, guitar strings and picks, a new alarm clock, chocolate, and some bottles of maple syrup from their farm back home. From his parents there was a brand-new Fender Stratocaster guitar, a new watch and they had even sent him his French horn.

  
“Wow, this is a great birthday so far guys.” He went and sat beside Mike on the couch.

  
“Honestly, though, my favorite present is the piano. I can tell you’ve painted it. I did notice the smell of paint the other day but thought Mick was using it on one of his projects.”

  
He then started opening his cards, mostly from friends and family back in Connecticut, some even containing cash in lieu of gifts.

  
“Come here, I want hugs from all of you.”

He went from Micky to Davy and lastly Mike, who he stayed cuddled up to and gave him a kiss. “You gonna write some French horn parts in our songs for me?”

  
“We’re gonna get the grill on and have a cook-out for lunch, too, Pete,” Micky said.

“Coco and Jane are coming over and me and Davy are going back with them, going to a club and staying overnight.”

  
“You’re spoiling me. I’m going for a shower then going to get dressed.”

  
Mike went outside to start up the grill and Davy and Micky started getting the party food ready in the kitchen. There was a knock at the front door and Davy ran over to see who it was.

  
“Hello, girls. Mick, Coco and Jane are here.”

  
The girls joined the guys, getting everything prepared.

  
Pete came out of the bedroom, went out to the sundeck to Mike, and gave him a big hug.

  
“Mike, you okay? I saw your look when you saw the guitar my folks got me. Yeah it might be an expensive present, but that’s just the way my father is.

His answer is throwing money at things and I’m proof he’s not always right. The guitar they got me, he no doubt chose as it's popular and expensive.

He spent money sending me to private schools as he thought they were better.

After we got back from Berlin, I'd already done a year at school, as in europe they start school one year before kids over here, so rather than repeating a year. He made me move up a grade forcing me to spend my entire childhood being a year younger than all my classmates, so I never really fitted in.

He sent me to the same college he went to, thinking I’d do like he did and become a teacher. I messed up and failed. He dragged me back, making me retake my first year, and I just flunked again. ”

  
Mike listened, wrapped his arms around Pete, and gave him a quick kiss. Just before Micky brought out the food for the grill.

  
“Come on, Mike, put him down. Plenty of time for that later. You’ve got some cooking to do.”

  
“Okay, Mick, I’ll make a start. Can you bring a soda and put some music on?”

  
Pete walked back into the living room with Micky, saying hello to the girls. He started to move his presents into his room, placing the guitar and French horn on the bandstand.

  
“Hey guys, food’s ready out here!” shouted Mike “Bring the bread and paper plates.”

  
The girls were lighting the candles on the birthday cake. It was massive and all chocolate.

  
“Come on, Pete, blow out the candles and make a wish,” shouted Coco.

  
They all sang happy birthday, and Peter blew out in the candles in one go.

  
Micky came up to Mike, “The girls know about you and Pete and are cool with it, so you don’t need to hide your feelings while they’re around. So you can kiss and cuddle him as much as you want! Why don’t we get up and play something? Get Pete on the piano.”

  
“Okay then, go get Davy. Pete, you come on over here. We’re gonna jam together.”

Mike pulled Pete over to the piano, putting his arms around him tightly and giving him a big kiss on the lips.

  
“Let’s do _Daydream Believer, _then _No Time, _guys,” Mike shouted, picking up his guitar.

  
After they’d played, Micky ran to get a six-pack of beer, and started handing them out. Coco said no to one, as she would be driving later. He knew Peter rarely drank, but handed one over.

  
“Come on, Pete. Here, have a beer. It’s your birthday. One drink won’t harm you.”

  
“All right, then. Just one though.” Peter started playing the piano again.

  
“Am I gonna be able to get you from your piano when the others have gone?”

  
“Yes, of course. I’m just getting some practice in ready for Monday. I really want to get the hotel gig. The money will help towards the rent and it shouldn’t affect the band.”

  
It got to about three o’clock and the others decided to head off out.

  
“We’re going to get off now. There’s a double feature at the drive-in. Micky, are we picking Grace up? And remember, guys, we won’t be back until tomorrow afternoon.” Davy said.

  
Pete sat reading the letters his family had sent. “Hey, Mike, looks like I’m not the only disappointment to my father. Nick wrote Dad’s not happy at all. Annie’s decided to tell them she’s bisexual and she wants to be a lawyer. Nick’s announced he’s getting married next year and moving to another state. Do you think I should tell him about us?”

  
“I don’t think it sounds like a good idea. Anyway, we’ve got about twenty-four hours to ourselves. What do you wanna do?”

  
“I can tell by the look on your face what you want to do, Michael! I can almost read your thoughts, and the answer is yes!” He grabbed Mike’s hand, leading him to their bedroom.

Pete sat on the bed and removed his moccasins and socks.

  
“You stay there, Pete just as you are. Don’t remove any clothing yet. I’m just gonna lock the front and back doors.

We’re on our own now and don’t want any disturbances.”

  
Mike quickly returned. Peter was just as he had left him. Mike sat at the side of him, cupping his face.

  
“Pete, I’m not gonna lie to you, but your first time will hurt like hell. The pain won’t last for long. You’ve just got to fight the resistance, wait and see, and when my cock touches your prostate, it will be worth the pain. Be as vocal as you want. I want you to enjoy this, okay?”

  
Mike started unbuttoning Pete’s shirt, moving onto his pants, happy to see no underwear, and his cock erect,ready and waiting for him. He then quickly removed his clothing.

  
“Are you sure you’re ready for this? Lie down. I need to help you loosen up a bit. Give me a kiss and you can help me get a little harder. Stroke my cock, Pete.”  
Whilst still kissing, Pete put his hand around Mike’s cock, slowly moving it up and down. Mike got the lube and coated a finger and Pete’s hole, into which he inserted two fingers, moving them in and out as far as possible. Pete started to moan and buck back on the fingers, so Mike entered a third, twisting them inside deeper.

  
Pete let go of Mike’s cock and grabbed onto his shoulders. Mike removed his fingers. He took a pillow and propped it under Peter’s lower back, and spread his legs. Taking the lube again, he coated his erection. Positioning his dick at Pete’s entrance, looking up at him, he started to bite his nipples to distract him, whilst thrusting in as deep as he could in one go. He felt Pete trying to fight it, and saw the pained look in his face. Pete’s body was starting to tense up. Mike reached a hand up and stroked Pete’s face. He saw tears forming in his eyes. Moving in further,he could feel Pete ease up a little, accepting him.

  
“Michael!” he screamed “Holy fuck!”  
Mike started to slowly withdraw, then started to thrust in and out, angling himself to hit the prostate each time. Feeling Pete’s tightness, but he was gradually accepting him.

  
Pete burst into sobs, screaming out louder than Mike could imagine. He was glad they were alone.

  
He caressed Pete’s cock and timed his strokes with his thrusts, which made Pete scream obscenities even louder. Mike felt his release starting within Pete and he gave into his release. He sensed Pete’s orgasm too, bringing his cock to climax all at the same time.


	12. Chapter 12

Mike slowly withdrew from Pete and rolled onto his side, putting an arm around Pete. Pete was staring into space, tears in his eyes Mike felt Pete’s body calm and relax.

  
Pete cuddled up to Mike, resting his head on his chest. Mike picked up the towel he’d put under the bed earlier and started to clean them up.

  
“Pete, babe, are you okay? Pulling Pete up, wrapping his arms around him.Please don’t cry. It’s all done now; you’re no longer a virgin. Thank you for sharing your first time with me. You sure like to scream, don’t you? Glad the others aren’t here to hear that!”

  
“I’m crying because I’m happy. At first I wanted you to stop, the pain was so bad, but I trusted you when you said it didn’t last, and my God, it got so much better. It was so intense and I’m now a man.” He laughed. “But right now, I’m struggling to think straight. Ready to do it again?” He winked at Mike.

  
“Peter! What have I done to you? I’m shocked.” Noticing that Pete was fully erect again. “Oh my God, boy, you sure are ready. You really want to go for it again so soon? You’re gonna be sore down there for a while. You might be feeling me for a few days.”

  
“Mike, it’s my birthday. Are you gonna refuse me another present? I want you now, again. Please?”

  
“Okay, you’re gonna tire me out, Peter, but how can I refuse? I promise it’ll be better this time.”

  
The second time, Mike took Pete on his knees from behind, and Pete was even more vocal, begging Mike to go harder and faster, as Mike thrust in and out deeper, again building up to a mutual climax.

  
“That’s it for now, Pete, I need a rest and I’m hungry. We’ve been working up an appetite. You wanna get something to eat and drink? I’m gonna get a beer.”  
Leaving the bedroom, neither of them bothered to dress. Mike headed over to the ice box and took out two bottles of beer and some of the leftover party food. Pete sat at the kitchen table, eating a bag of chip and sipping a beer. He decided to have some fruit and so grabbed a banana, peeling it and putting it suggestively in his mouth. biting off just the tip then sucking it in and out around his lips, whilst staring intently at Mike.

  
“Want some, Michael?”

  
“Peter! Oh my God, I’ve definitely changed you. You’re insatiable, boy. Look what you’re doing to me.” He placed Peter’s hand on his hard-on. “You gonna help me out with this?”

  
Peter moved and sat crossed-legged on the floor in front of Mike and took his cock into his mouth, gently nuzzling the tip, sucking up and down, taking his time slowly. Mike started thrusting in and out, Pete sucking in tightly with each thrust. He sensed Mike’s arousal was getting closer, so took him in as deep as he could.

  
“Peter, I’m coming,” Mike cried, releasing his cum down Peter’s throat. Pete continued to suck, milking him dry.

  
“You sure know what to do with that gorgeous mouth of yours, and it’s all mine. You’re all mine, Peter, forever. I love you so much, You’re so good to me. But remember, it’s your birthday—today is all about you and I want to make you happy.”

  
“Michael, it’s good to give as well as receive, you know. I love you too. You complete me.”

  
“Go back into the bedroom. I’ve got a treat for you, seeing as you seem to like playing with your food…” Mike took a slice of the chocolate birthday cake and his beer and headed back to Pete.

  
When Mike entered the bedroom, Pete was lighting an incense stick. Mike grabbed a few ties from his drawer and, noticing the maple syrup Pete had been sent, picked up a bottle. A plan coming together in his head, he was gonna enjoy this as much as Pete would, remembering Pete’s earlier quote about it being good to give.

  
“Are you ready, Pete? Lie down for me.” He took the ties and made a makeshift blindfold, gently tying it over his eyes. He wanted Peter to not know or see what he was going to be doing to him. “Just lie there for me. This is gonna be all about you.”

  
“Michael. I can’t see a thing.”

  
“That’s the point. How else can I surprise you? Just be patient and enjoy what’s to come.”

  
Mike lay at Peter’s side, putting a finger in his mouth, which Pete started to suckle. He then took some of the cake, opening Pete’s lips and feeding some into his mouth. He sipped some of his beer, then replaced his finger with his mouth, pouring in the beer.

  
He saw Pete’s lips curling into a smile. He kissed him deeply, prodding his tongue into his mouth, their tongues licking, fighting each other. Mike pulled away to get ready for the next surprise.

  
“Why’d you stop? I was enjoying that—that cake is good. What are you doing now?”

  
“You’ll find out soon, all in good time. You want some more beer?”

  
He took another drink, sharing with Peter again. He reached over and grabbed the bottle of maple syrup, pouring it over Pete’s chest right down to his groin. He pushed Pete’s legs apart and knelt between his thighs and, leaning down to his chest, started to suck and bite a nipple. Pete writhed underneath him. Mike proceeded to lick up the maple syrup slowly. When he got to the navel, he poured in a little more, placed his lips and tongue in it, and sucked up every drop.

  
Pete was now starting to moan and purr like a kitten.

  
“You doing all right there, lover?” Mike leaned up and kissed him again, letting him taste the maple syrup.

  
“Ooh, never thought of using maple syrup this way. Should I tell the family back home?” Peter laughed.

  
Mike moved back down and started licking down to his groin. He put his hand around Pete’s erect cock, with the other pouring over more syrup. There was more writhing below him due to the sensation the liquid was causing. Mike blew over Pete’s cock and swallowed him in one mouthful, licking and sucking up and down. He took him down his throat to the hilt, the groaning getting louder from his partner. He put more pressure into his sucking. He could feel Pete trying to thrust in his mouth. He used a hand to stoke his sac and shaft, then pulled up while Pete was mid-thrust.

  
He then slowly inserted two coated fingers into Pete’s opening and, wanting to give him as much please as possible, added in a third, knowing he could take it. He knew Pete couldn’t last much longer.

  
“Michael!” he screamed out. “Please, I was about to come, finish me off.”  
Mike then resumed taking his full length again, and within a few minutes Peter had erupted down Mike’s throat, shouting out loudly in ecstasy. But Mike kept going, sucking until he had milked every drop from him.

  
He climbed farther up the bed and lay at Peter’s side, running his fingers through his silky dark blond hair. He kissed Pete on his temple, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

  
“Are you okay there? I hope you’ve enjoyed everything today.”

  
“Yeah, this has been the best birthday ever. I really mean it. You’ve all spoilt me, especially you. I wish I’d had the courage to tell you how I felt sooner, but I didn’t think you felt the same.”

  
“I’ve been lusting after you for ages, imagining things like this. Just never thought you’d want me, so I guess we’re both need to start speaking our minds… Always tell me what you’re feeling. I’m gonna be here for you always or as long as you want me.”

  
“Thank you. I want you forever. I love you. One thing though. Can you please remove the blindfold? I can’t see you and want to look into your eyes, Also I’m feeling very sticky—are you sure you ate all the syrup off me?”

  
“Okay,” Mike said, untying the knot and letting Pete see again.

  
Pete picked up the maple syrup and looked at the nearly empty bottle.  
“You do know my folks only ever make this for personal use? Good job they sent six bottles!”

  
“Well I guess we’re making our own personal use of it. Shall we hide it from the others? And, Pete, contact them and ask them to send some more. I think there’s lots of fun we can have with it.”

  
“Michael, it’s very nice with pancakes too.”

  
“I think we both need some rest. I know I need sleep—there’s lots I’ve got planned for tomorrow. Good night.”


	13. Chapter 13

It was early and Mike was already up and about, putting together breakfast in bed for himself and Peter. He’d got tea and coffee, cereal, toast, jelly and scrambled eggs and tomatoes all ready. He’d even put an artificial red rose on the tray.

  
Today was their first Valentine’s Day together, and after the exertions of yesterday, he was sure Pete would be as hungry as he was. Their two younger bandmates had vacated the pad yesterday, so they had made the most of the time alone, Mike making sure Peter had a great birthday. The guys were not due back until the afternoon. Mike entered the bedroom, noticing Pete was still asleep. He put the tray carefully on the bed and shook Pete’s shoulders gently to wake him up.

  
“Wake up, sleepy head. I’ve brought breakfast in bed for you. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

  
Peter sat up, looking slightly in pain. “Morning, happy Valentine’s Day to you too. This looks good, thank you.” Picking up his cup of tea, he said, “Ooh, lemon tea, Very nice. No pancakes and maple syrup? Ooh a rose—why thank you! Are you coming back to bed then?”

  
Picking up the tray and getting back in bed, Mike leaned over to kiss Peter, just a small peck on the lips, and caresed his cheek. “Of course, we’ve got this food to share. How are you feeling today?”

  
“Good, but I’m very sore. It hurts to sit down. I still feel full back there, but it was worth it.”

  
“I did warn you it would, but you were insatiable and kept begging for more. I just couldn’t resist giving you what you wanted. How could I say no to you? I made a man of you!” He smiled.

  
“Well, I hope I did okay. I was very nervous about it. You know me, though, can’t say no to anyone.”

  
“True, you’re too soft for your own good. I need to toughen you up a little, but still want to have some of my sweet innocent Peter though.” Mike laughed. “You did real good, babe, and you know what they say: practice makes perfect, and you should know by now I’m a stickler for plenty of rehearsals.”

  
“Come on, eat your breakfast before it gets cold, and you may need to build up your strength again.”

  
“Hey, and you too—today’s for both of us remember. Our first Valentine’s Day as a couple. I like the sound of that. I’ve got presents for you too.”

  
They finished their breakfast, dumping the tray on the floor. Peter decided he would give Mike his gifts first, getting out of bed to get a bag from his closet.

  
“I want to give you yours first. I had lots of presents yesterday. Hope you like them.”

  
Mike opened the bag, Peter had got him the new Johnny Cash album, some candy bars, and also a sheet of handwritten music and song lyrics.

  
“Thanks so much, Pete. You always buy people candy, don’t you, and the music is such a thoughtful gift.”

  
“It’s a song I wrote for you. I notated it down, so you’d have it to keep. Tear the Top Right off my Head is all about my feelings about getting together with you.”

He leaned into Mike, putting his arms around his waist and squeezing him into a big hug.

  
“Thank you. You’ll have to play it for me later. Now it’s my turn.” He got a box from under the bed. “Here you go, Pete. You get two days of being spoilt rotten.” He laughed.

  
Pete opened it and gasped. “Michael, wow! Love beads! My favorite colors too. And more chocolate. Thank you so much. I love them. They’re perfect—you know me so well. Come here and give me a kiss. How many hours have we got until the others get back?”

  
“Well, it’s nine thirty now, so maybe about six hours. Why? What you want to do? I’ve a good idea though. I can tell from your expression…it’s like I can read your mind. Those wicked thoughts!”

  
“What thoughts? I bet your’s are dirtier, after all you’ve been teaching me this week.”

  
“Come here, Pete. I love your dimples when you smile. Give me a kiss.”

  
He pushed Pete down, pressing their lips together, starting tenderly, getting stronger, pulling and biting Pete’s bottom lip, then forcing in his tongue, licking and exploring his mouth.

  
Pete meanwhile reached down to Mike’s cock, stroking him, stopping their kiss to replace his hand with his mouth. To Mike, it looked like Pete was treating him like he’d done that banana yesterday. He licked under his shaft then took him fully in his mouth, letting him lightly feel his teeth while he sucked in his cheeks, causing Mike to start moaning. Mike started to thrust in and out, giving Pete his full length right down the back of his throat. He felt the gulp from Pete. Knowing this might be making him gag, he pulled out and in again. Knowing he was nearing his peak, he thrust a few more times and was soon screaming out his release.

  
“Sorry if that hurt a little. I went in deeper than before. I’ll go get you a drink, won’t be long.”

  
He went into the kitchen and got a bottle of soda from the ice box. “Here you are, take a good drink.”

  
Pete took a good few gulps. “S’okay, I’m all right. Was just a bit of a shock. You want a drink?” He passed the bottle back.

  
Pete took a joint out from his bedside table. He lit it, taking a toke then passing it to Mike. “Here you are. It will help us relax. I’ve a feeling I know what you want to do next, and I’m ready.”

  
“So you want me to fuck you, make love to you. Well, I’ll need to get a bit harder first.”

  
Pete went to work stroking Mike’s cock, whilst Mike, after applying lube, inserted two fingers into Pete preparing him. He twisted his fingers, scissoring them slightly, then added an extra finger, slowing moving them in and out, until he knew Pete would be ready for him.  
“Pete, we’re gonna take this slow as I know you’re feeling tender down there. I’m going to be gentle. Are you ready? I love you.

  
Pete nodded, and Mike moved in between Pete’s opened thighs and applied a thin layer of lube to his cock then entered Pete slowly and gradually. Pete was showing less of a resistance to his entry. He pushed in his full length, feeling the tightness of the channel. He started to gently thrust in and out.

  
“Go faster, harder please. God, it feels so good. Oh my God. Love you, Michael!” Pete shouted.

  
Pete was writhing underneath him. He had started jerking himself off, something Michael hadn’t seen him do before. Mike obeyed Pete and started to thrust harder and faster in and out. Pete was still tight and Mike knew he wasn’t far off his own climax. He could sense Pete getting near.  
Pete started getting very vocal, screaming loudly. It was a good job they were in only ones in the pad. Jerking himself off in time with Mike’s thrusts, Pete climaxed first, coming all over his stomach, then Mike came releasing himself into Pete. holding onto his thighs as he bucked up into him. Mike thrust in and out again, slowly this time until he was spent, when he pulled out gently and lay beside Pete, who was smiling and looking very contented.

  
Mike had got into the habit of leaving some towels in their room, and grabbed one, wiping them both clean. He pulled Pete into him, hugging him tightly, Pete rested his head on Mike’s chest.

  
“Won’t be a moment.” Pete picked up a bar of chocolate from his bedside cabinet, breaking off a few strips. “Want some?” He passed a strip to Mike, put his strip in his mouth and started sucking it.  
Mike remembered why he’d got Pete chocolate—he always ate it this way. Mike found it endearing.

  
They both eventually fell asleep in each other’s arms.

  
Mike woke up a little later, checking the time. Two-thirty. Pete, feeling movement, woke too.

  
“Pete, we probably haven’t that got long before the others get back. I’m gonna go have a shower. Do you wanna join me? Saves on hot water.” He laughed.

  
“Okay, I’ll take my robe just in case. Do you want yours?”

  
He grabbed both and followed Mike off to the bathroom.

  
Mike got in the cubicle, turning on the water. Luckily the shower was big enough for two. He pulled Pete in, took a sponge and shower gel, and started to rub Pete all over, soaping him up. Pete poured some gel into his hands and started doing the same to Mike. They spent time exploring each other’s body. Mike took Pete’s shampoo and started to wash his hair, massaging his scalp with his fingertips. He noticed Pete seemed to be enjoying this.

  
He liked Pete’s smooth, straight silky blond hair, nothing like his own straggly wavy hair.

  
Mike took the shower-head down, rinsing Pete’s hair, then then both their bodies. They got out and towel dried each other. Mike took his hairdryer after adding a little gel to smooth his hair out and dried his hair, then got Peter to sit down and he took his time drying and combing his hair for him.

  
“Michael, I can see it in your eyes, please stop comparing us.”

  
“I can’t help it, Peter, just look at you compared to me. I’m skinny, lanky, bad wavy hair, gapped teeth, hairy body—not much to look at. You’ve perfect blond hair, athletic, muscles in all the right places, your dimples and smile. You’re perfect to me.”

  
“I’ve said this to you before, Michael, I love the way you look. Stop putting yourself down. I don’t think I’m perfect.

My teeth are wonky, my hair’s too fine, I get freckles, I’ve got big ears that stick out. See, we both have insecurities in ourselves. My classmates called me Dumbo because of my ears and not being too smart. They called me dumb and slow.”

  
“Pete, I don’t see your ears stick out, I never want to hear you say dumb about yourself. You’re so smart, you brain just takes things in differently to everyone else.”

  
“Well, I don’t want to hear you ever put yourself down, either. I guess we better get dressed. I need to get some practice for my audition tomorrow and get out my suit.”

  
About twenty minutes later, Mike was seated on the couch reading and Pete was at his piano, eyes closed, playing a classical piece of music. He always looked lost in his own world when playing music. Mike could see a slight grimace on his face, and knew Pete might be in slight pain just sitting down, due to their exertions over the past few days.

  
He walked over and sat on the stool next to Pete, wrapping an arm around his waist. “You okay?”

  
“Yeah, it hurts to sit down as you well know, but otherwise I’m fine and very happy. I’m glad this stool is padded, though.” He laughed.

  
The front door opened and in walked their younger bandmates.

  
“Ha ha, that’s five bucks you owe me, Davy, pay up.”

  
“Ahem, what’s this all about, Mick? You two had a bet on us?” Mike walked over to Micky.

  
“More Davy. He reckoned we’d catch you both at it. Here, brought you both a sandwich Coco made lunch before we left, and we thought you might be to busy to do anything.”

  
“Pete, sandwich for you.” Micky took it over as Pete hadn’t seemed to have heard him “Mike, what’ve you done to him? Pete, food!” he said, waving it in front of his face.

  
“Hi, Micky. You’re back. Hi, Davy. Sorry about that. I was miles away.” Standing up and taking his food over to join Mike on the couch, Peter carefully sat down.

He whispered into Mike’s ear. “Have we got any pain killers? I think I need some.”

  
Davy catching what Pete said, commented, “You in a bit of pain, Pete? Has someone been a little too rough with you? I saw the expression on your face when you sat down.”

  
Mike was heading back from the kitchen with a glass of water and two tablets for Pete.

  
Micky laughed. “We leave you both alone for twenty-four hours, and you break him, Michael.”


	14. Chapter 14

Peter was awake and sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of ginger tea. He’d been up a few hours already. He hadn’t had much sleep even though he’d gone to bed early. He was nervous about his audition for a pianist’s job at the Windsor Hotel later in the afternoon. He was hoping the ginger tea would settle his stomach, as he’d already been sick. He decided to go and sit outside on the sundeck to get some fresh air.

  
Mike turned over in bed, stirring from his sleep, stretching out his arm and feeling an empty space. Pete’s side of the bed was cool, meaning he’d been up a while. Mike turned to his clock: nine-thirty. He’d slept in longer than usual. He got up and got dressed. He craved coffee, but first he needed the john. The coffee pot was hot, so he poured himself a cup. Noticing the back door was open, he checked outside for Pete.

  
Pete was sat on a lounger reading. Spotting Mike he put down the book. “Morning, Mike.”

  
“Morning. You’re up early” He went and sat down beside Peter on the lounger. “Everything okay with you?” He put his arm around him, pulling Pete into him. “You nervous about later? Listen, all you have to do is sit at the piano and play. Close your eyes and pretend you’re playing here at home.”

  
“I’ll try. I’m okay with band auditions, as all four of us are there. You are still coming with me, though?”

  
“Sure. Driving you there and I’ll hang around too until after you’ve finished. Don’t worry. I’m gonna get the breakfast things out and ready before those two get up. You want anything?”

  
“Maybe some dry toast or fruit, and I’m going to make another tea.”

  
As they were going back inside, Davy was heading down the stairs. “Morning, Mike, Morning, Peter. I think Micky may be on the move soon. We’re taking Grace and Jane down to the beach.”

  
“Coffee’s brewed, Davy,” said Mike, refilling his own mug, then putting some bread under the grill. He got cornflakes, frosted-flakes, jelly, milk and orange juice out. He also checked what fruit they had left. “What do you want, Pete? We’ve got apples, bananas or oranges.”

  
“Banana, please. I’ll watch the toast.” Peter took some from under the grill and put it on a plate.

  
The upstairs bedroom door banged open and Micky appeared, coming down head first on the bannister. “Oh, breakfast. Good, I’m hungry,” he said, taking a bowl and filling it with frosted-flakes and milk.

“What time we meeting the girls, Davy? I’m gonna take a shower after breakfast. Need coffee first.”

  
“They said they’d be here about eleven.” Davy helped himself to cornflakes, after pouring his tea.

  
Pete put the plate of toast on the table and after having his banana and headed off to the piano “ I’m gonna get some practice. Need to decide on what to play.” He went straight into a piece by Bach.

  
Just before eleven, Grace and Jane arrived. Micky and Davy were already changed into t-shirts and shorts, and Davy grabbed some towels from the storage closet to take down with them. Jane had brought a large bag with snacks, chips and some sodas.

  
Mike approached Micky. “Grace seems a nice girl. Hope this goes well for you,” he said. giving him a hug. “Not sure what time we’ll be back. Going to be leaving in about an hour or so. I’m just gonna check through the papers see if there’s any work available—might be some news on that new club.”

  
Peter finished at the piano about quarter to twelve. “Mike, I’m gonna go and get changed. What time are we leaving? They want me there about half past twelve.”

  
“We can leave when you’ve changed. I guess I’d be better dressing a bit smarter too.”

  
In about ten minutes they were both ready to leave, Pete in one of his better suits. Mike had just put on formal trousers, shirt and jacket, and put a tie in his pocket just in case. Mike grabbed the keys to the Monkeemobile and they set off for the downtown hotel.

  
They entered the hotel and made their way to the reception, explaining Pete was there for an audition. The snooty elder woman gave them directions to the piano bar, and they entered through the double doors into a very large elegant room like nothing Mike had ever seen. He was glad he’d dressed more formal. A man approached them and, taking Peter’s name, he advised him that he would be next after the woman who was currently playing. They both took a seat to wait.

  
“Michael, she’s really good, and looks more suitable for this place than I do.”  
“Pete, you’re just as good. Stop worrying.” The girl playing looked about their age, dressed very conservatively. She finished playing, had a chat with the man who seemed to be in charge of the auditions, and then afterwards went and sat down with another girl.

  
The man called Peter over and was chatting to him, going over details about what the job would entail if he was successful.

  
Mike noticed the two other girls staring over at him. The one who hadn’t been playing was smiling over at him and the other packing her sheet music away into her bag. They got up to leave but stopped at Mike’s table.

  
“Hello,” said the pianist’s friend. “Are you in a local band? I’m sure I’ve seen you playing in some of the clubs. I’m Diana, and she’s Victoria. We’re both senior students at UCLA.”

  
“Yeah. I’m Mike. Me and Peter over there are in a band called the Monkees with a couple of friends. We play clubs around the Strip and Santa Monica.”

  
“Now I remember you. You recently played at the Vincent Van Go-Go. I wouldn’t have thought this was the style of music one of your band would play. You’re a rock and roll band!”

  
“The guys in the band do other things than rock and roll. Micky, the drummer, is also an actor, I play country music, Davy’s done acting and Peter over there plays more or less anything.”

  
Victoria made her excuses and headed off to the ladies’ bathroom.

  
“Do you both fancy doing something later with us? Catching a club, maybe, or the movies? We’re both free later.” She took a pen and a piece of paper out of her bag, writing down a phone number.

“There you go. Call me. I know Victoria likes your friend but she’s not the type to ask a guy straight out. But well, I myself wouldn’t mind if you were interested in me.” She winked at him.

  
“Well, thank you, Diana, but we’re both in relationships, so as flattering as your offer is, I’m afraid we’ll have to decline. Next time you’re at one of our gigs, come over and say hello.”

  
“Well, nice to meet you. Hopefully see you at a gig when I get chance, college keeps me busy some nights. Keep the number just in case. You never know. Bye, Mike.”

  
Mike looked down at the phone number. Should he keep it? Diana was the type of girl he normally went for. He put the piece of paper in his wallet. He glanced over to Pete. The man from earlier was asking him to play different styles one after another, rock and roll, jazz, blues and of course classical. Pete just played effortlessly through them all. The man just sat taking notes and occasionally nodding. At the end of the classical tune, Pete was told that that was the end.  
He sat with Peter, going over a few things as he had done with the girl before.

  
Peter headed over to Mike after talking with the guy. “Mike, I need the bathroom quick. I think I’m gonna throw up.”

  
Luckily the restrooms were right next door to the bar. Pete ran in and went straight into a stall, bent over and was sick. Mike stood behind him, stroking his hands through Pete’s hair.

  
“You okay, babe? You did brilliantly in there.” He went over, wet a few paper towels and passed them to Pete. “You feeling a bit better after that? I guess the nerves eventually got to you.”

  
They went back to the bar, and Mike went over and asked for a glass of water for Peter. “Here, drink this.”

  
“Okay. Sorry about that. I hope I did well enough. Least I didn’t throw up until afterwards.”

  
“Come on, let’s go home. I was gonna suggest we went for something to eat, but maybe not such a good idea, you think? What did the guy say? You think you’re in with a chance?”

  
“He says he’ll be in touch by tomorrow afternoon. He said I was in with a good chance though. But there’s still two more people to see later today I gave him our number. Just have to wait and see.”

  
After the drive home, Mike pulled the car up into the driveway and they went inside. Micky and Davy were in the kitchen, at the table having a soda.

  
“How’d it go, Pete?” Micky asked. “You two want a drink?”

  
“No thanks, Mick. I’m gonna get changed and have a nap.” Pete went into the bedroom.

  
Mike waited until he was gone “He did okay but his nerves just got the better of him, luckily after he’d finished playing. He’s got to wait to hear back from the hotel tomorrow.”

  
“Anything we can do, Mike?” Davy asked. “How about me and Mick cook dinner tonight?”

  
“Thanks, guys, that’ll be great. Just gonna get changed and check on Pete. Won’t be long.”

  
He went into the bedroom and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. Pete was in bed under the sheets. Mike lay down at the side of him. Reaching to take his hand, he noticed Pete hadn’t bothered getting changed and had obviously just got straight into bed.

  
Mike went and got a t-shirt and some shorts for him. “Come on, babe, let’s get you out of those clothes.” He started to undress him. “Peter, you’ve not taken your shoes off either!” He pulled them off then pulled Pete into a sitting position, putting the t-shirt over his head. “Come on, put these shorts on, boy. Is there anything I can get you? How about a tea and I’ll bring some water and a wastebasket in case you need it, okay?”  
Pete just nodded, pulling on his shorts and lying back down.

  
Mike went back into the kitchen and put the kettle on, then filled a glass with water.

  
“Davy, would you mind taking the water and a wastebasket in for Pete. Tell him I’m gonna make him a peppermint tea. Ask him if he wants anything to eat.”

  
“Is he okay, Mike?” asked Micky “Did his audition go okay?”

  
“I think he played really well, and the guy in charge said he was in with a good chance. We saw another girl there before he played. She was good, but unlike Pete, she used sheet music, so he might do better than her.”

  
“Me and Davy were thinking of watching some late-night movies. You up for it?”  
Davy came out of the bedroom. “He doesn’t want anything to eat. He says yes to tea.” He handed the waste bin to Mike. “You need to clean this out though. He may need it again.”

  
Mike took the bin off Davy, rinsed it out, called at the bathroom for a damp washcloth and headed into the bedroom.

  
“Pete, I’ll put the basket down here at your side of the bed.” He felt Pete’s forehead and it was clammy, so he put the washcloth over it. “You’re burning up. Let’s pull these sheets off you. You want me to cuddle up to you?”

  
Pete nodded. Mike lay down beside him, putting his arm around him, pulling up to give him a kiss.

  
“Michael, no don’t. I need the wastebasket. I’m gonna throw up again.”

  
“Okay, Pete.” He quickly got the trashcan for him. “What a way to spend our first week’s anniversary.”


End file.
